Through Thick and Thin
by starbright
Summary: [Completed]The last chapter is up! Courtney goes into labor.
1. Default Chapter

**Through Thick and Thin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GH!!!**

Summary: Courtney overheard Ric's plan for Sonny and Jason, but will she be able to tell them in time before it is too late?

Author's Note: This take place when Courtney and Jason are still living together in the loft.

**Chapter 1**

Courtney woke up, and looked to her side, and saw Jason sleeping soundly next to her. She smiled as she sat up. She couldn't believe how much she was in love with him. She never thought that she could feel this way about someone, especially after everything that happened with A.J, but Jason was different; he would never hurt her like A.J did. She felt so safe and content with Jason. She never did with A.J.

"Courtney," Jason said, interrupting her thoughts. She looked at Jason lying awake next to her and smiled.

"Morning," she said as she climbed of the bed. Jason then got out of the bed, and walked over to her. Courtney smiled as he leaned over and kissed her. In the middle of the kiss Jason's cell phone rang. "Sorry," he said apologetically as he went to take the call.

Courtney walked around the bedroom as Jason was talking on the phone. She knew that it was probably Sonny on the phone, wanting to talk about business, but not the coffee warehouse business of course. She sighed as she went and sat down on the couch. So many thoughts were going through her head at that moment. Why couldn't Jason work for someone else, why does he have to be in this line of work with my brother? Courtney then got from the couch, and went over to the table, where there was a picture of her and Jason. She smiled. I guess I'm going to have deal with what Jason does for a living because I'm in love with Jason Morgan, and I don't see myself ever loving anybody but him, she thought to herself.

"Courtney," Jason said as he went up to her. Courtney looked at his with a slight frown.

"You have to go and do something for Sonny, don't you?" she said as she turned around.

"I don't understand why he can't wait until you get there," Courtney said softly as she put her bathrobe.

"I have to go now. I'm sorry, Courtney, but it's my job," Jason said as he leaned over and kissed her. He then got dressed. Courtney sighed.

"I know, but," Courtney began, but stopped as he pulled her into another kiss.

"I'll see you tonight," he said as he left the loft.

***

Later that day, Courtney walked into Kelly's to start her shift when Elizabeth walked up to her.

"Nice of you to show up,"

"My shift doesn't start for another 5 minutes, so I have no clue what you are going on about… I am sorry, but you need to get over this thing with Jason? Me and Jason are together, just deal with it," Courtney said as she walked away from Elizabeth. She sighed shaking her head. She was so sick and tired of Elizabeth, and the way she treated her. Courtney then turned around and saw Ric and Elizabeth kissing each other_. Woah! I guess she is over Jason, which is a good thing. Courtney thought to herself as she went into the kitchen. Courtney just walked outside to help a customer when she saw Ric and Faith talking to each together._

"The plan is in motion, Jason and Sonny aren't going to know what hits them when we are done with them," Courtney then went over to the bush near them, so they couldn't see her, but she could hear and see them.

"You keep on saying that, but when are you going to do something about it?" Faith demanded.

"Tonight," Ric said with an evil grin.

"We have to get rid of Jason before we can hurt Sonny, as without Jason, Sonny has nobody to save him ,"

"I thought you just want to destroy his business, not kill him," Faith said.

"Yeah well… he deserves to feel the pain that I felt." Suddenly they heard a noise in the bushes. Ric looked to see if anybody was there, but there was nobody.

"Talk about this later, Faith, we can't be seen together in public," he said as he walked back into Kelly's. Courtney comes out from the bushes; she couldn't believe what she just heard. She has to warn Sonny and Jason about Ric, but she knew that if she went back into Kelly's, Ric would know that she heard everything. Ric and Elizabeth then walked out of Kelly's, so Courtney decided to hide before they saw her. She couldn't believe that Ric was after her brother and Jason, she knew that Ric was slime from what Carly told her, but she never thought he would kill someone, but I guess people can be deceiving," thought Courtney as she walked back into Kelly's, and picked up the phone and dialed Jason's number.

"Jason, "Courtney said quietly. Jason could tell that something was wrong with Courtney by her tone of voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ric is after you and Sonny," Courtney said, but she couldn't say anything more, as she felt an arm touched her, and she wasn't sure who it was, so she quickly hangs up the phone.

"You shouldn't have done that," a voice said. 

To be continued

Author's Note: This is my first ever Journey fic, so if it isn't good, I'm sorry. I know this isn't that good, but trust me it gets better in later chapters. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Through Thick and Thin **

**Chapter 2**

Courtney turned around. 

"Oh it's you," she said. 

"You have Jason; can't that be enough, why did you have to tell Sonny and Jason bad things about Ric when they aren't true?" Elizabeth said.

"I heard Ric and Faith talking about Jason and Sonny." Courtney said. 

"You are lying, Ric isn't not involve with Faith, he wouldn't be," Elizabeth said. 

"I know what I heard," Courtney said crossing her arms across her chest. 

"It's wrong," Elizabeth agrued as she walked away from Courtney. Courtney then went and sat down, and tried to call Jason again, but there was no answer, she then left a message on his voice mail. Courtney then went up to Peggy.

"Peggy, do you think that you could cover the rest of my shift? I have a family problem," 

"Sure," Peggy said.

"Thanks! I owe you!" Courtney smiled. She then grabbed her jacket and was on her way out when she bumped into someone. 

"Sorry, "she said as she looked up and saw that it was Carly. 

"Oh hey. Sorry, I can't talk right now, I need to talk to Jason, and tell him everything that I heard," Courtney said as she started to walk away from Carly. 

"Hold on! Wait," Carly said as she went up to Courtney. Courtney turned around. 

"What, Carly? I need to talk to Jas. I heard that Ric is going to kill him and Sonny, I can't just stay here and do nothing, I have to tell Jason everything," Courtney said nervously.

"How did you hear all of this?" Carly asked as she and Courtney sat down. I don't have time for this, I need to go to Jason. Courtney thought to herself. Courtney looked at Carly, and realized that Carly was Sonny's wife and Ric was after Sonny too, so she deserved to know everything that she heard. Courtney took a deep breath before she spoke. 

"I was helping a customer outside when I saw Ric and Faith talking together, so I decided to go and listen to what they were saying," 

"They didn't see you, didn't they?" Carly asked with large eyes. She knew that if Sonny found out that Courtney heard stuff that she shouldn't, he would be angry. 

"No, I hid in the bushes," Courtney explained, as she got up from her seat.

"I have to go now, Carly, I'll see you later," 

"Wait, I'll come with you," Carly said as she got up from her seat, also. 

"No, you don't have to, remember you have your doctor's appointment in a little bit." 

"Yeah, I forgot," Carly said. Courtney started to walk away. 

"Courtney" Courtney turned around. "Be careful," 

"I will," she said as she walked away from Carly. 

*** 

Meanwhile at Ric's apartment, Ric was sitting on the couch when there was a knock at the door. He opened it, and smiled. 

"Elizabeth," he said as he let her in his apartment. 

"Ric is it true?" she asked as she sat down on the couch. 

"Is what true?" asked a confused Ric as he sat down next to her. 

"Do you want to hurt Jason and Sonny?" Elizabeth asked. Elizabeth looked at Ric, and could see that Courtney was wrong about everything. 

"No, of course, not. Why would I?" said Ric as he leaned over and kissed Elizabeth. 

"I thought she was lying," Elizabeth said. 

"Who?" Ric questioned looking at Elizabeth. 

"Courtney," Elizabeth said. Ric then got up from his seat 

"I'm sorry, but I have to do an appointment that I have to go to,… but I won't be long, can you stay here?" Elizabeht nodded.

"Sure, "said Elizabeth as she watched Ric walked away. She couldn't believe that Courtney thought that Ric was going to kill Jason. She would say anything to make Ric into the bad man; she is dating the killer, not me. At least Ric doesn't kill people for a living. 

***

Courtney went to Sonny's penthouse to see if Jason and Sonny were there, but Johnny told her that they just gone out for a business, so she decided to go home and tell Jason everything when he got home. Courtney was putting her keys in the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around and saw Ric standing in front of her. She looked at him in horror. Doesn't he know that I know? She thought to herself. 

"What do you want?" she asked. Ric looked at Courtney; he needed to get rid of her, before his whole plan was ruined. 

"I hear you are telling bad things about me to Elizabeth," Ric said with an evil grin. Courtney's heart started to beat really fast. 

"I haven't said anything to your girlfriend about you, if you haven't notice by now, me and Elizabeth doesn't like each other. 

"Well. Okay then," said Ric as he started to walked away from her. Courtney then walked into her loft, suddenly she felt something hit her on the head and then everything went black. 

To be continued!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Through Thick and Thin 

Chapter 3

Carly and Sonny were sitting on the couch when Jason walked into the penthouse. They both looked at Jason, and could tell that he was upset. 

"Is Courtney here?" Jason asked, concerned, as he went up to them. 

"No, I haven't seen her since this morning," Carly said, as she got up from the couch. Sonny stood as well.

"She is okay right?" Carly asked as she started to remember what Courtney told her a few hours ago. I hope she didn't try and save Jason. I tried that so many times with Sonny and every time it didn't work out, she thought to herself. 

"Carly, are you sure Courtney didn't say anything to you?" asked Jason. Concern and worry were etched in his forehead. 

"No, all she said was that she was go to see you." 

"What?" Jason said. 

"I haven't seen her all day" he said. Carly then started walking away from Jason and Sonny. 

"Carly, what do you know? What happened?" Jason asked. She turned around.

"When I saw Courtney this morning, she told me that she heard that Ric and Faith want to kill you and Jason." 

"That must be why she phoned me, but she never told me exactly what she heard," Jason said, as he stormed out of the penthouse. Sonny went after Jason. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to go find Courtney," he said. 

"We don't know if she is in trouble," Sonny said. Sonny looked at Jason, and could see that he was worried about Courtney. He really does love her. 

"I know she is," Jason said, as he went on the elevator, and left. Sonny walked back into the penthouse, and saw Carly sitting on the couch, crying.

"Carly… what happened?" he asked as he went and sat down next to her. She looked up at Sonny. 

"Ric phoned..." Carly stopped in mid sentence. 

"What did Ric want?" Sonny asked as he held Carly tightly. Carly was still shocked at what Ric told her. Sonny rubbed her back, trying to calm her down and get the information. 

"Carly, tell me what he said, I need to know," 

"He has Courtney and he says that this is payback, as someone he loved died because of you, and he is going to kill Courtney in 24 hours," Carly explained, as tears started to roll down her cheek. 

"You have to save her, please," Carly begged looking at Sonny. Sonny got up from the couch. 

"I think you should go stay with your mother while I go sort this out," 

"No… I'm fine. Courtney is the one that you need to save," Carly said when suddenly she got a pain in her side. 

"Ow....Sonny… the baby," she said as she collapsed in his arms. Carly looked up at Sonny worried. She relaxed in his arms a few seconds later.

"Oh, it is gone. It was nothing, I'm okay now," she said.

"Carly… we are going to the hospital," he said as they left the penthouse. 

***

They showed up the hospital a few minutes later.. 

"Carly, what are you doing here?" asked Bobbie, who saw Sonny and Carly entering the hospital. 

"Mom, I just have a little pain in my side, but it is nothing." Carly said. 

"Well, why don't we check that out," Bobbie said as they went into the exam room. Bobbie examined her daughter. 

"Does it hurt here?" she asked as she touched Carly's side. 

"No, I told you both, I'm fine," Carly said as she looked at Sonny, who was standing by her side. 

"I'll get Dr. Meadows to check you out to be sure," Bobbie said, as she left the room. 

"Go find Courtney; you don't need to stay here. I'm fine," 

"I'm staying here until I know you are okay," he said. Dr. Meadow then entered the room. 

"We are going to do an ultrasound to make sure that everything is okay," 

"Okay," Carly said. Carly didn't want Sonny to know, but she was so scared that something was wrong with the baby. Both Carly and Sonny looked at the ultrasound. 

"Is the baby okay?" Sonny asked softly. 

"Your baby is doing fine," Dr. Meadows said with a smile. Carly sighed in relief. 

"Why did that happen? I've never had a pain like that before," Carly said confused. 

"There is more stress in your life than before, as a result that could be why you got the pain. If you relax for the rest of your pregnancy, you are going to have a healthy baby," 

"Thank you, Dr. Meadows," they said as the doctor walked away.

"See Carly, you've got to relax, and not stress about all of this," 

"It wasn't just anything, your sister, my best friend was kidnapped." Sonny took a hold of Carly's hand. 

"Don't worry; me and Jason are going to find her." 

"But," before she could say anything else, Sonny leaned over and kissed her. 

"I'll be fine." 

"Please go to Bobbie's house for a few days with Michel while I find Courtney," Carly looked up at Sonny. 

"I don't know…" she said softly. Bobbie then entered the room. 

"I heard that you and the baby are doing okay," Carly smiled. 

"Yeah we are," she said as she casually took a hold of Sonny's hand.

"When can Carly go home?" Sonny asked. 

"As soon as she signs the papers," Bobbie said, as she started walking out of the room. 

"Mom," Bobbie turned around. 

"Yeah," 

"I thought maybe me and Michel can spend a few days with you," Carly looked at Sonny, and he smiled. She knew that it would be easier for him if he knew that she was safe.

"I would love to spend time with you two, honey. My shift ends in a few hours, maybe I can see you then," Bobbie said.

"Yeah," Carly said, as she got up from the gurney, and walked to the admitting desk to sign the papers so she could go home. 

"I'll see you later," Bobbie said, as she walked away from Carly and Sonny. Suddenly Sonny's cell phone rang. 

"Hello," he said, as he walked away from Carly, so she wouldn't hear anything.

"Jason, Ric is the one that took Courtney, but I'll explain everything to you later," Sonny said, as he hung up the phone. 

"That was Jason, he found her," Carly said with this bright look on her face. Sonny turned around.

"No, I have to go now," Sonny said, as he leaned over and kissed Carly. 

"I'll have Johnny, take you home and then drop you off at Bobbie's," Sonny said. 

"Fine I'll see you later," Carly said as she walked away. She turned around, and whispered to Sonny.

"Be Careful," 

****

Courtney woke up with a headache. She wasn't sure where she was, or what happened. She looked around the room, and that was when she saw Ric coming up to her.

"Why did you do this?" she asked. 

"Sonny is going to feel what it is like to lose someone that means the world to him," laughed Ric. 

"You mean that you are going to kill me," Courtney said, afraid. 

"Well actually that wasn't the plan first of all, actually I was going to kill Jason first, and then Sonny, but it would be more effective if I killed you," Courtney looked at Ric, and started to get a chill down her spine. She needed to get out of there. She got up from the couch, and started to move towards the door. 

"I don't think so," Ric said, as he grabbed her. She then hit Ric

"Let me go, what is Elizabeth going to think about you if you kill me," 

"She'll understand that I had to do," Ric said.

"No, she won't," Courtney said. 

"Do you really want to jeopardize your relationship with her, just so you can hurt Sonny?" Courtney said, trying to use the one person that liked him… Elizabeth.

"She will think it is an accident," Ric said, as he started to tie Courtney up. 

"No. Don't do this," she said.

"Shut up," he said, as he hit her. He picked up the phone and called Sonny. 

"Did you get my message?" Ric asked. 

"Let my sister go," Sonny said. 

"I think not, she is going to die in 24 hours, and there is nothing that you are can do about it," 

"Why do you want to do this?" Sonny asked. Ric looked at Courtney who was looking very scared.

"I'm doing this because you killed someone I love, and now I'm going to do that to you," 

"Who are you really?" Sonny asked. 

"I guess you have to wait until your sister is dead to find that out," Ric said as he slammed the phone down. Courtney looked at Ric. 

"Please don't do this, "she pleaded. Ric sat down on the couch. 

"You wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't evesdropping on me," 

"I didn't tell anybody what I heard," Courtney said.

"Well I don't care," Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 

"Ric it's me Elizabeth," 

To be continued!!! 

Author's Note: I know you are wondering why he would take Courtney to his apartment but for the purpose of the next chapter, we needed him to take her there. 


	4. Chapter 4

Through Thick and Thin

Chapter 4 

Ric froze when he heard Elizabeth's voice. No, she isn't supposed to be here! She is going to ruin my whole plan. Courtney looked up at Ric, and could see that he was shocked at Elizabeth's presence. Suddenly Courtney realized that this was her way to get help. 

"Help me," she screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that Elizabeth would hear it and come in. Ric turned around. 

"Shut up," he said with an evil look on his face.  
  
"Elizabeth doesn't care what happens to you," he said as he hit Courtney making her stummble back. 

"Ric….. Are you there?" Elizabeth said, as she started to open the door. Ric quickly put a gag in Courtney's mouth to shut her up. He ran to the door, and opened it. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he shut the door. Elizabeth looked up at him with a surprised look on her face. 

"I thought we had plans… is everything okay?" she asked as she hugged Ric. 

"I could swear that I heard somebody screaming inside." Ric looked down at her and shook his head slightly.

"I was watching a horror movie," he said, hoping that she believe him, as he couldn't have anything go wrong with his plan, he was going to get revenge on Sonny for everything that he done to his family. 

"I really wish that I could do something with you, but I am really busy with work," he said as he smiled at her. 

"Maybe we can do something another day," he said. Elizabeth smiled.

"Okay," she said as she leaned over and kissed him. 

"You aren't hiding anything from me are you?" 

"Of course not," he said as he held her tightly. 

"I really wish that I could spend time with you, but I'm so busy, that we wouldn't have any time to do anything," Elizabeth looked up at him. 

"Okay, I'll see you later," she said as she walked away from Ric. He then walked back into the apartment, and saw that Courntey was gone. 

"Damn it," he said aloud to himself, as he looked over the apartment. How could she have escaped? He then saw that she was on the balcony, hurrying down the fire exit. He rushed out to grab her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ric asked. Courtney jumped. 

"There is no way that you are escaping," Ric said as he pulled out his gun, and put it behind her back. 

"You are going to walk slowly back inside, if you don't. I will have to shoot you," Courtney did exactly what he said, as she didn't know what else to do. They walked back into the apartment. 

"Sit," he said as he shoved her onto the couch. 

"Don't even think about escaping this time," Courtney didn't say anything to Ric. She was so scared and didn't know how to respond. 

Five minutes later, Ric grabbed a hold of Courtney,

"Come on," 

"Where are we going?" she asked, afraid. 

"Away from here," Ric said as he and Courtney left the apartment. She looked back. 

"I love you Jason, please save me," she whispered as they walked out of the apartment. 

**

Jason was waiting impatiently at Sonny's penthouse, when Sonny entered. 

"What did you find out?" asked Jason as he got up from the couch. 

"Ric has Courtney, but I couldn't find where he took her," explained Sonny. Jason looked up at Sonny with this very angry look on his face. 

"We have to find her now, if Ric has hurt her, I'm going to kill him." Jason angrily as he grabbed his jacket. 

"I'm going to find her," he said as he started walking out of the penthouse. Suddenly the phone, Sonny grabbed the phone. Right away Sonny knew exactly who it was. 

"Wait Jason," Sonny said, before Jason went onto the elevator. 

"Do you want your sister to live?" Ric questioned. He knew that Sonny would do anything for his family. 

"If you have hurt my sister, you are dead," Sonny said bitterly into the phone. 

"Is that really how you should talk to the person who has your sister's life in his hands?" Ric asked with a smirk. 

"Just tell me what you want?" Sonny asked, getting impatient with Ric. 

"Meet me at the pier in half an hour," Ric said as he hung up the phone. Sonny turned to face Jason. 

"Ric wants to meet us at the pier in half an hour," 

"Come on, let's go," said Jason as they left the penthouse. Both Sonny and Jason looked at each other, thinking the same thing, hoping that Courtney was okay. 

*** 

Sonny and Jason showed up at the pier, Ric was waiting for them. 

"I see you brought Jason, I guess you want to know where your precious Courtney is, but she isn't here, and I'm not going to tell you where she is," laughed Ric. Jason had to hold himself back from killing Ric, but he knew that if he killed Ric, he would never know where she is. 

"You tell us right now where she is," demanded Sonny.

"Why did you summon me here if you not going to tell me where my sister" Sonny looked up at Ric, and started to get really furious. "If you have hurt my sister, you are dead." 

"Is that a threat?" Ric asked. 

"I can find ways that nobody can even find you ever again," Sonny said seriously. 

"Tell me where Courtney is," he said as he shoved the gun in Ric's stomach. 

"Don't you want to know why I'm doing this," Ric asked. 

"If you kill me you'll never know," Ric said with an evil grin on his face. Sonny put his gun down for now. 

"I won't kill you right now, but it doesn't mean I won't later," 

"If you tell me where Courtney is first," Sonny said. 

"No way… she is my revenge for my sister's death. You are going to feel what it is like to lose a sibling." Ric said angrily. Sonny and Jason started to walk away from Ric. Ric watched them walk away from him. He had to tell Sonny who he was before it was too late. 

"I'm Lilly's brother," Both Jason and Sonny looked back at Ric, shocked at his news, but was he telling the truth?

To be continued!!! 

Author's Note: I would like to thank everybody that has reviewed this story, it means a lot to me. I also would like to thank tydavislover for reading it over for me. I hope you like this chapter, there is going to be more twists and turns come up in the next few chapters. I know on the show that Ric is Sonny's half brother, but for my story that is what he is going be!


	5. Chapter 5

**Through Thick and Thin**

**Chapter 5**

Both Jason and Sonny were shocked by Ric's news.

"You can't be her brother; your last name is Lansing." Sonny said.

"Do you really think I would come to town with the same last name as Lilly, you would've known right away who I was. I had to make sure that you didn't know until I told you."

"Oh yes, she did, we weren't that close, that is probably why you didn't know about me, I know that she was living in Port Charles at the time of her death," Ric looked up at Sonny with this evil look on his face.

"She went into the limo that our father planted for you, she died because of you. She would be here right now if it wasn't for you," Sonny still couldn't believe what Ric said. It couldn't be, could it?

"How can I be sure that this is true, and that you aren't lying," Ric then took a photo out of his pocket. It was a picture of Ric's family. Sonny looked at it, and knew that Ric was telling the truth, he was in fact Lilly's brother.

"Tell me where Courtney is now," Sonny shouted angrily.

"No, I don't think so. She is my revenge, and there is nothing you can do about it." Jason then put the gun to Ric's head.

"You tell me where she is right now, or you are dead," he said bitterly.

"So desperate to find your girlfriend, that you are going to kill the one person that knows where she is. That isn't really smart, is it?" Ric laughed.

"Take the gun off my head," Ric demanded. Jason looked at Sonny.

"Do what he says or we won't know where Courtney is," Jason reluctantly put the gun down.

"Throw it on the ground," Ric said, not wanting to take any chances.

"You too, Sonny," Ric said. Both Sonny and Jason put their guns on the ground.

"Okay, tell me where is she now?" Jason said.

"She is in a warehouse on Pine Street," Ric told them. Sonny and Jason started to walk away when Sonny turned around.

"Why did you finally tell where she is?"

"Because I got what I wanted. Revenge," Ric said as he walked away.

***

Jason and Sonny entered the warehouse.

"Courtney!" Jason shouted as he looked around the warehouse, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Is she here?" Sonny asked, as he came up to Jason.

"No, Ric tricked us, and we took the bait. Courtney could be anywhere, if we don't find her soon, she is dead,"

"Let's get out of here, and figure out where she could be," Sonny said, as they left the warehouse.

***

Elizabeth walked into Ric's apartment. She knew that he was hiding something from her, but what, she thought to herself. She looked everywhere to find something that would explain what he was hiding. Suddenly she found what she was looking for, but it couldn't be, could it? She then heard Ric opening the door. She had to clean up this mess before he found out she had been snooping.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ric asked as he came up to her. She turned around with this shocked look on her face.

"I was just cleaning your place, while waiting for you to come back, so where have you been, I have been waiting here for ages," Ric looked up at Elizabeth.

"I had business to take care of,"

"Do you mean getting revenge on Sonny?" Elizabeth said, not realizing what she just said.

"What are you talking about?" he said as he took his jacket off, and sat down on the couch. Elizabeth then pulled out a file that Ric had carelessly left in his bedroom.

"It's not what you think; I just wanted to know everything there is about Sonny before I came here,"

"But Ric these are pictures of Sonny from a few months ago, not from a newspaper article," Elizabeth said, as she started to walk away from Ric towards the bedroom.

"That isn't the only thing I found, I found this too," Elizabeth said, holding up a purse.

"I know whose purse this is. You did something to her to get revenge on Sonny, didn't you? You hate Sonny that much don't you?"

"Elizabeth, it's your purse, I brought for you," he said, as he tried to hugged her.

"Don't touch me; I know you did something to Courtney. She didn't some to work today," Elizabeth said as she looked in the purse. She pulled out a card from the purse.

"It says Courtney Matthews, so don't lie to me, I know everything. I'm calling the police, and I'm going to tell them everything I know," she said, as she started to dial the number. Ric knew that he needed to do something quick before she calls the police. He went up to her, and hung up the phone.

"Why did you do that?" she said.

"You weren't supposed to find out," he said as he hit her on the head.

***

Meanwhile, Courtney was tied up in a chair. She was just about to untie herself when the door opened. She made sure that Ric didn't know she was almost untied.

"You have a visitor, " Ric said, as he opened the door, and shoved Elizabeth into the room. Elizabeth was just starting to wake up; she didn't know where she was, or what happen to her. She then looked up and saw Ric and Courtney in front of her.

"Ric, why are you doing this?" she asked sadly.

"You know too much," he said as he shoved her on the bed.

"I thought you loved me," Elizabeth said softly.

"I never loved you that was just part of my plan to get revenge on Sonny. I had to seem like I had a life in Port Charles," he said. Courtney, who had just untied herself, stood up, and hit Ric, making him fall onto the floor. She quickly opened the door, and tried to hurry out. She was nearly out, when she heard:

"I don't think so," Ric said as he pulled out his gun, and shoot her.

"That is what happens when you don't listen," he laughed, as he was on his way out of the cabin he was keeping Courtney and Elizabeth in.

"You can't leave us. Courtney is shot," Elizabeth cried, as she got up from the bed, and went up to him. Ric turned around.

"She is my revenge, and I got what I wanted. Sonny is going to know what is like to lose someone he loves," Ric said.

"What about me? I really thought you loved me, you couldn't have lied about that," Elizabeth said. Elizabeth looked up at Ric, and knew her answer.

"Sorry, you shouldn't have been nosy," Ric said, as he locked the door, leaving Elizabeth and Courtney alone. Elizabeth went over to Courtney, who was lying on the ground with blood around her.

"Are you okay?" Courtney looked up at Elizabeth. Courtney looked at her.

"I'm shot here," pointing at her shoulder. Elizabeth looked at it, and saw that it was very serious, that she needed to get Courtney help fast.

"It hurt so much," Courtney said, as she started to doze off from the loss of blood.

"I know, but don't fall asleep. You have to stay awake." Elizabeth then knew what she had to do to keep Courtney awake.

"Talk about Jason," Elizabeth said as she started to apply pressure to the wound. Courtney cried out in pain. She didn't really want to talk about Jason, but if that was what is going to keep her awake then that is what she will do. Both Courtney and Elizabeth would have to put their feelings aside, and work together if they want to survive.

To be continued.....

Author's Note: Sorry to all Liz and Ric's fans, but I had to do that for my fic!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I would like to thank everybody that has read and reviewed this fic, I'm so glad that everybody is enjoying this fic. I would also like to thank Tydavislover for everything she did to help me with this story! On with the story!!! 

Through Thick and Thin 

Chapter 6

Elizabeth did her best to keep Courtney awake, but it wasn't working that well. She knew that Courtney needed medical attention fast, but there was no way to get out of the cabin, she had tried everything. Elizabeth looked over at Courtney, and saw that she was drifting off to sleep. 

"Stay awake," Elizabeth said firmly as she sat down next to Courtney. Courtney looked up with a pained look on her face. 

"I'm trying, but its hurt so much. I want to sleep." 

"You can't. Jason is going to come and save us. I'm sure he is looking for you right now," Elizabeth said gently. Courtney looked up at her. 

"Why do you care so much, I thought you didn't like me?" 

"I never didn't like you, I guess I thought if you weren't in the picture, me and Jason could have gotten back together, but I realize that it isn't worth it anymore. I don't hate you Courtney and I am not going to let you die on me," Elizabeth said firmly looking at Courtney.

"How did you and Jason meet?" Courtney asked, as she tried to sit up.

"Here. Let me, help you," Elizabeth as she helped Courtney stand up. Courtney leaned on Elizabeth and together they walked to the couch. Courtney hissed at the pain that shot through her body as she sat down. Elizabeth took a deep breath. 

"I used to know Jason was because I was friends with Emily, but then one day when I was in Jake, grieving over Lucky's death, Jason helped me out of a bad situation, and I guess we just began friends." 

"What?" Courtney asked, confused, "Lucky died?" Elizabeth sighed. She hadn't thought about that in such a long time. 

"It's a long story," Elizabeth said, as she stood up, and started to pace the room. She wondered what her life would be like if Lucky hadn't been kidnapped. Would they be together right now?

"Elizabeth, if you don't want to talk about it, it is fine." Elizabeth turned around. 

"No… it's fine, I want to talk about it. Lucky was my first love, I thought we would be together forever, but then the worst happened. Lucky "died" in a fire, but a year later we found out that he wasn't dead. It was all a set up. He was kidnapped, and then brainwashed him, and it has never been the same between us since. We tried to work everything out, but the love was gone." 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Courtney said softly. She didn't know about any of this. 

"It's ok," Elizabeth said softly, as she sat down next to Courtney. Elizabeth turned to face Courtney and saw that she was looking really pale. 

"We are going to get out of here," she said as she got up and started walking around the cabin to see if there was a way out. She went into the bathroom to see if there was a way out there, but there was no window in there. Suddenly Elizabeth heard a scream, she ran out of the bathroom to see Courtney on the floor. 

"Oh God! It's hurt so much. I don't think I can hang on any longer. Please, tell Jason that I love him," Courtney cried. 

"You can tell him yourself when we get out of here," Elizabeth said. Elizabeth knew that it was now or never, she had to something before it was too late for Courtney, she then knew what she needed to do. 

** 

Back at Sonny's penthouse, Carly was sitting on the couch when Jason and Sonny entered.

"So did you find where Courtney is?" Carly asked as she stood up, and started walking towards them. She looked at both of them, and could tell by the expression on their faces that she already knew the answer. 

"I'm sorry," Carly said as she put her arms around Sonny. 

"Maybe we should call the police and get them involved in it," 

"No… all the police will do is get her killed, we have to do ourselves," Sonny said seriously. 

"I thought you were going to stay with your mom, what are you doing here?" Carly looked up at Sonny. 

"You know that I was only staying with her for a couple of days." 

"Yeah, I know," he said as she grabbed a hold of his hand, "You look so exhausted, maybe you should get some rest," 

"Not until Courtney is home." He knew that the time was running out, if they didn't find her soon… he would lose his sister forever. 

"Carly, me and Jason needed to talk, so," Sonny began looking at his wife. Carly nodded, understanding. 

"I know, I will go upstairs and I won't listen," she said, as she leaned over and kissed him. 

"Bye Jason," she said as she went upstairs. Sonny waited until he knew that Carly was gone before he said anything. 

"Jason, we need to get the information out of Ric before it is too late," Jason looked at Sonny, and knew exactly what Sonny wanted him to do. 

"Okay, I will do," Jason said, as she left the penthouse. 

**

Elizabeth knew what she needed to do, but she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but she had to do it now before Courtney bled to death. Elizabeth punched the door in with her fists, not even realizing exactly what she was doing. She began kicking it as well. She was bleeding, but it was a way out and that's all she cared. She pushed the boxes that Ric had put in front of the door to prevent them from leaving. She went over to Courtney. 

"OK. Courtney, we are getting out of here. Take my hand, " Elizabeth said, as she held onto Courtney's hand, helping her stand up. 

"We are going to get out of here, I promise," Elizabeth said in a determined voice. Courtney and Elizabeth got outside. 

"What are we going to do now?" Courtney said. Elizabeth saw a bench nearby. 

"You are going to sit here, while I try and find a phone," Elizabeth said. Courtney then saw that Elizabeth was bleeding. 

"You are hurt,"

"It's nothing, it is just a small cut, "Elizabeth said, as that she was starting to feeling dizzy. She wobbled a bit. 

"Elizabeth, are you okay, you look like you are going to faint," Courtney asked, concerned. 

"I'm fine," she said, as she walked around the area to see if she could find a phone, and called Jason. 

*** 

Ric was walking on the pier when he felt a gun against his back. He turned around, and saw Jason standing in front of him.

"You tell me where Courtney is now, or you are dead, and you know I can make it like you just disappeared nobody would expect me," 

"Oh wouldn't they?" Ric laughed. "You kill me, you will go to jail for life, so it would matter if you find your girlfriend or not because you won't be able to see her," 

"Just tell me now," Jason said, furiously, when suddenly his cell phone rang," Hello," he said, as he picked it up, still holding the gun to Ric's back. 

"Jason, it's Elizabeth, I know where Courtney is," she said. Jason couldn't believe what he heard. 

"How do you know?" was the first thing that Jason asked. 

"It doesn't matter how right now… We are in a park called Whitehill Park. You need to come quickly… Courtney is hurt," 

"How bad is she?" he asked. But Elizabeth didn't say anything.

"Are you still there?" The phone line went dead, Jason didn't know it, but it wasn't only Courtney in danger, Elizabeth was on the ground uncounious. Jason took the gun off Ric's back, and hurried off. 

"Where are you going, I thought you were going to kill me? "Ric said. Jason turned around.

"We aren't finished," 

"Is that a threat?" Ric said.

"No… it is a promise, you can't hurt Sonny's sister, and get away with it," Jason said as he hurried off. He just hoped that he makes in time. 

To be continued. 

Author's Note: I know that not many of you like Elizabeth. Well she used to be my favorite character until the show ruined her, so in my fic, I'm trying to make her more like her old character!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

** Through Thick and Thin**

**Chapter 7**

Jason showed up at Whitehall Park about half an hour later, he just hopes that he isn't too late, He started to walk around looking for Courtney, when he saw Elizabeth lying on the ground.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth, wake up." Jason said.

"Hmmm," she said, as she started to wake up. She looked up at Jason and quickly sat up. 

"You found Courtney, right?"

"I don't know where she is" Jason said. 

"I'll show you where she is, I must have fainted," she said as she stood up, slowly.

"Are you sure you are okay," Jason said, seeing cut on her hand. It looked pretty bad. 

"I'm fine. Courtney is the one that is hurt," Elizabeth said, as she started   
to walk to where she had left Courtney.

Jason looked down at Courtney, who was sitting on the bench, looking very pale and tired. 

"Courtney, it's me, Jason, "he said, as she sat down next to her.

She looked up at Jason.  "You found me," she said smiling slightly as she started to doze off. The last thing that she said before she fall unconscious was, "I love you, Jason."

"What happened?" Jason asked, as he was calling 911.

"Ric shot her," was Elizabeth's only reply.

  
***  
About 10 minutes later,

The paramedics showed up. 

"What happened?" one of the paramedic asked, as they went up to Courtney.

"She was shot in the shoulder," Elizabeth told the paramedic.

"Okay, " the paramedic said, as he checked out Courtney.

"Are you hurt, too?" the other paramedic asked Elizabeth, looking at her   
hand.

"It's nothing," Elizabeth,"It's just a little cut,"

"Well, let's take you to the hospital anyway." The paramedics put Courtney in the ambulance and Elizabeth and Jason got inside, too.

Jason sat down by side Courtney, holding her hand. "I'm here, Courtney. You are going to  be fine."

**  
Monica was standing near the admitting desk when the paramedic came through the doors. 

"Approximately, 20 year old woman with gunshot wound to the shoulder." Monica looked at the patient and couldn't believe who it was.

"Courtney," she said as she looked up and saw Jason and Elizabeth standing in front of her. Jason looked so pale and worried; she has never seen him like this before.

"Monica, you have to save her," Jason said softly staring at Courtney.

"Jason, we will do our best," she said as they wheeled Courtney into the exam room. 

Jason then started to follow Monica into the exam room as they were working on Courtney.

"Wait in the waiting room," Monica told Jason. 

"She is in good hands," Monica said, "I'll come out when we know more."

Jason then sat down next to Elizabeth, who looked shocked at what happened. 

  
"Are you going to get your hand look at," he said. She looked up. 

"Yeah, I guess I should. Is Courtney going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Jason said sadly. His cell phone rang, and he got up.

"Sonny, yes, I found her, she is at the hospital," Jason said.

"See you soon," Jason said, as he hung up the phone. He then saw Monica coming towards him.

"So how is she?"

"She has lost a lot of blood, and she is going to need surgery to remove the bullet and to repair the damage done to her tendons and muscles."

Jason didn't say anything to Monica and she looked at him. 

"It is going to be okay," she said as she walked away.

Jason went to sit back and saw that Elizabeth was gone, so he sat down   
waiting to hear news on Courtney. He put his hands on his head, she has   
to be okay, he thought to himself.

"Jason," said a voice softly. He looked up and saw Carly and Sonny   
standing in front of him.

"So, where is Courtney?" Carly asked with a smile as she rubbed her belly. She was excited to see her friend.

"She is in surgery, "Jason said. Carly and Sonny both frowned.

"What happened?" Sonny asked. 

"I don't know much of what happened, but Elizabeth told me that Ric shot Courtney."

Carly looked confused. 

"What does Elizabeth have to do with this?"

"I don't know, but Elizabeth was the one that called me, and told me where Courtney was,"

"Do you mean that Elizabeth knew about Courtney's kidnapping the whole   
time?" Carly said with a confused look.

"Carly, I really don't know, and I don't care right now, my girlfriend is in   
surgery," he said as he walked away from Sonny and Carly.

**  
A couple hours later,

Jason was pacing around the hospital; he couldn't just sit and wait to   
hear word on Courtney's condition. She has to be okay, if only I had found   
her sooner, he thought to himself. He then saw Monica coming up to him.

"Jason," she said, he turned around. 

"Is she okay?"

Monica looked at Jason. "She is going to be fine, the surgery went well." 

Sonny and Carly could see that Jason was happy, which mean that everything   
was okay. Carly hugged Sonny and then turned to Monica.

"Can we see her?" Carly asked Monica.

  
"She can only have one visitor at a time, she is room 2," Monica said   
as she walked away.

Carly looked up at Jason." Go see her."

  
**

Jason walked into room 2, and sat down in the chair next to Courtney's bed. She   
looked so pale.

"Hmmm" she said softly waking up. She looked up and saw Jason sitting next to   
her.

"Jason? Where I am?" she said.

"You are in the hospital. Ric shot you," he said, as he got up from the   
chair, and he leaned over and kissed her. She couldn't believe that she   
was okay and that she was with Jason again.

"Jason, I thought I would never see you again. I love you so much," she said, as she   
slowly sat up.

"I love you too," he said, as he held her tightly.

"How did you find me? Is Elizabeth okay? She is the one that phone you?" Courtney asked. There were so many questions that she wanted to know. Jason sat down next to Courtney. 

"Yes, Elizabeth was the one that called me, but I don't know if she is okay, as she disappeared as soon as we got you to the hospital."

All Courtney could remember was Elizabeth getting them out of the cabin, but   
she didn't remember how, but then she suddenly remembered Elizabeth push   
the door open with her hands.

Jason looked at Courtney and could see that she was upset. 

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I need to see Elizabeth now!"

To be continued!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Normally I don't do this, but I thought I would do this time… It is hard to thank everybody for reviewing! 

hrgfh: I'm glad that you like this story!!! 

Nowhere1: I'm glad that you can't wait for more, I hope this is good!!! 

Journey4eva: I'm glad that you can't wait until the next part, I try to have more Journey in this chapter, I hope you like it!!! 

Jor: I like Elizabeth too, but I don't like Ric. I'm glad that you like my writing style!!! 

Okay…. last but not least I can't forgot to thank my faithful reviewers Shamira and Moonglow: It means a lot to me that you both review nearly every chapter, thanks!! 

I also like to thank tydavislover for helping me with this story. On with the story…. 

**Through Thick and Thin **

**Chapter 8 **

"Why do you want to see Elizabeth so bad?" Jason asked softly. Courtney looked up at Jason. 

"I just want to make sure that she is okay. You know she is the one that saved me," Courtney said softly. 

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, confused. Courtney took a deep breath, as she took a hold of his hand. Jason looked into her eyes, and could see that she was afraid. 

"You don't have to talk about it right now," Jason said. 

"I have to," she said, " Ric found out that I knew his plan for you and Sonny, so he came to our loft, and he hit me, and the next thing I knew I was at his apartment. I nearly escaped, so he took me to his cabin, and then he came back with Elizabeth a couple hours later." 

"So you are telling me that he kidnapped Elizabeth as well," Jason said, trying to understand everything. 

"Yeah, and she tried to get Ric to let me go when I got shot, but he wouldn't, "Courtney said, as tears started to run down her cheeks. 

"But how did you get out of the cabin?" Jason asked, as he was hugging her. 

"That was all Elizabeth's doing, she broke the window and got us out, and after that I don't remember anything. Oh Jason, I thought I would never see you again!" 

"I know, but it is all over." 

"Yes, Courtney, it is," said a voice. Courtney looked up and saw Sonny and Carly standing in front of her. She smiled slightly.

"Hi," she said. Carly ran up to Courtney, and hugged her. 

"I'm so happy that you are okay," Carly said. 

"I was so worried about you," she said, as she sat down next to Courtney. 

"How are you and the baby doing?" Courtney asked. Carly smiled. 

"We are doing fine, but how are you?" 

"I'm in a little pain, but I'll be fine," Jason came up to them.

"Sonny and I need to do something, but I'll be back soon," Jason said, as they walked out of the room. Courtney yawned. Carly stood up. 

"I'm going to go, too. Talk to you later. Take care."

"Bye," smiled Courtney, as she went to sleep.

An hour later, Jason was walking to Courtney's room when his cell phone rang. 

"Hello."

"Jason, so did you find Ric?" Sonny asked. Jason sighed. 

"No." Jason knew that it wasn't the answer that Sonny wanted. Sonny wanted Ric to pay for all he did to Carly and Courtney, but it was like that Ric disappeared. 

"Do you think that Elizabeth would know where he is?" When Sonny said the word "Elizabeth". Jason remember that he promise Courtney that he would look for Elizabeth. 

"I don't think so, what Courtney told me, it sounds like Ric used her. I'm going to go see Courtney now," Jason said, as he hung up the phone. Jason turned around, and saw Elizabeth standing by the admitting desk. 

"Elizabeth," he said. She turned around. 

"I don't want to talk about Ric; I don't know where he is" Jason looked at Elizabeth, confused. 

"I heard a bit of your conversation," she said, as she started walking away. 

"Liz, wait, "Jason said. 

"Courtney wants to see you." Elizabeth looked up at Jason. Why Courtney would want to see me, thought Elizabeth to herself.

"She wants to see me? Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked thinking maybe she had heard him wrong.

"Just go see her, she is in room 2," Jason said, as he walked away. Elizabeth didn't know if she wanted to go and see Courtney, but she ended up at the door leading into Courtney's room, and decided to go in. She opened the door, and saw that Courtney was sleeping, and started walking out of the room. 

"Elizabeth," Courtney said, softly as she woke up. Elizabeth turned around. 

"I thought you were asleep." 

"No, I was just resting," Courtney said. Elizabeth went up to her and sat down to her. 

"I heard that you wanted to see me."

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay," Courtney said, as she looked at Elizabeth's hand. 

"I'm fine, I had a few stitches," Elizabeth said softly. 

"What about you? Are you doing okay?" 

"I'm okay, I have a little pain, but Dr. Jones said I can go home in a few days," Courtney paused for a moment. "Thank you for saving my life, I don't know if I would be here right now if it wasn't for you." 

"It was nothing," Elizabeth as she stood up. 

"I should let you rest." Courtney smiled. 

"Thanks for coming," Courtney said sincerely. After their experience together, Courtney felt differently about Elizabeth. 

"Bye," Elizabeth said, as she headed out of the exam room. 

***

The next morning, 

"No…. Ric, don't hurt me,!" Courtney screamed. Jason jumped up from the chair that he was sitting on. 

"Wake up Courtney! It is only a nightmare. You are ok," Jason said. Courtney looked up at Jason, and wrapped her arms around his neck, careful not to bump her sore shoulder. She wanted to stay in his arms forever. 

"What happened to Ric, did you kill him?" she asked, knowing full well that Sonny would want Ric dead for what he did to his family. 

"Courtney, you know that I can't talk about the business," Jason said in a warning voice. Courtney sighed. 

"I know." Suddenly the cell phone rang. 

"Sorry, I have to get it," Jason said, as he picked up the phone. 

"Yes, Sonny, I will be there," Jason said, as he hung up the phone. Jason went up to Courtney. 

"I'm sorry, but I have to go do something," he said as he leaned over and kissed Courtney. 

"I know, just be careful," she said, as she watched him walk out of the room. 

***

Later that day, Courtney was reading the magazines that Carly got for her, when there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in," she said. Courtney looked up, and didn't know the person standing in front of her. She frowned slightly. 

"You must have the wrong room," Courtney said. 

"My mom said that Jason would be here," the woman said. 

"You know Jason?" Courtney asked, confused. The woman came up to Courtney. 

"Sorry, I should have introduced myself; I'm Jason's sister, Emily Quartermine. 

To be continued!!! 

Author's Note: This story take place before Emily returned on the show!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Through Thick and Thin

Chapter 9

Courtney looked at the woman standing in front of her, the woman that Jason talks about all the time, the only other quartermine that he loves beside Lila. 

"You must be Courtney," Emily said softly. Courtney nodded. 

"I don't know when Jason is going to back, but you can stay here if you want." 

"Sure, I would love to get to know the person that my brother loves so much," Emily replied as she sat down on the chair next to Courtney. Courtney smiled. 

"My mom told me everything that happened to you. Are you doing better now?" Emily asked concerned. Courtney nodded.

"I'm doing better. I should be going home tomorrow. So, what brings you back to town?" 

"I just wanted to come home for a visit. I miss being here. Jason told me that Sonny is your brother that must have been a surprise." 

"It was. It took a while to get used to Sonny being my brother, but we are getting along with each other well." 

"Emily, is that you?" a voice asked from behind her. Emily turned around. 

"Jason!" she cried happily. Jason went up to Courtney and Emily. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked, as he hugged her. 

"I just thought I'll come and visit my family," Jason smiled. 

"Well, it's good to have you home." 

"Well I guess I should be going now. It was nice to meet you, Courtney." 

"It was nice to meet you, too, Emily." 

"See you later, Jason," Emily said, as she left the room. Jason sat down next to Courntey. 

"You look tired? Why don't I let you get some rest?"

"I'm fine. It was great to finally meet your sister. She is really nice." 

"Yeah, she is, but there is a reason that she came to town." 

"I'm sure she just wanted to come for a visit," Courtney replied softly, as she grabbed Jason's hand. 

"I'm sure you are right," Jason said. Courtney yawned. 

"I'll let you get some rest," Jason said, as he stood up. 

"Wait, Jason, can you stay here with me, please?" 

"Sure," Jason as he sat down on the chair next to Courtney, watching her fall asleep, he was going to make Ric pay for everything that he did. 

**

The next day,

"It looks like everything is okay, and you are free to go home," Tony said, as he left the room. Jason looked at Courtney and smiled. 

"I'll take you back to the loft." 

"No actually, I can go home by myself. I'm sure you need to do something for Sonny. I'll see you later," Courtney said, as she got of the bed, and leaned over and kissed him, Jason looked at her concerned. 

"I'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen to me," Courtney reassured Jason. 

"Okay, I can have Max come with you." 

"Jason, Ric isn't going to hurt me anymore, just go. I'll see you later," she said as she slowly walked towards the door.

**

Elizabeth was walking into the Kelly's when she felt someone touched her. She turned around, and it was Ric. 

"What do you want?" she asked. 

"You can't tell the police what I had done; please I know you won't as you love me." 

"Love you?" Elizabeth said, "I thought I did, but after what you did to Courtney, I don't want anything to do with you, and I think the police are the least of your problems. What do you think Sonny is going to do to you? You shot his sister, Ric!" Ric looked at Elizabeth. 

"I had to that, she was going to escape, and ruin my plan against Sonny. He was finally going to feel the pain that I felt for so many years after what happened to my sister." 

"I know you want revenge against Sonny, but why did you have to kidnap me?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Did you even love me or was that part of the plan all along?" 

"I did love you at first, but then you got in the way, and I had to get rid of you," Elizabeth opened the door to Kelly's; Ric grabbed Elizabeth's injured hand. 

"You are not going anywhere until you promise you won't tell the police anything I did." 

"Let Elizabeth go," said a voice. Ric and Elizabeth turned around, and saw Courtney standing in front of them. She had her arm in a sling.

"You know you shouldn't get into other people's business, remember what happened last time?" 

"I said let her go," Courtney demanded. 

"Fine, remember what I said, Elizabeth, without your testimony, they can't send me to jail." 

"What about me?" Courtney asked with a glare," I was the one that you kidnapped; I know everything that you did." 

"Nobody would believe anything Sonny's sister said," laughed Ric, as he walked off. Courtney and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"Thanks for getting rid of Ric for me," Elizabeth replied. 

"It was nothing. You save my life, so I was just returning the favor. I think he hurt your injured hand, "Courtney said softly. She could see that Elizabeth's hand was bleeding. 

"Oh, yeah, but I'm glad that I saw you. I have to tell you something, I'm going to be leaving town in a couple of days." 

"This is because of Ric, isn't it?" 

"Part of it is, but most of it, is because I don't think Port Charles is where I should be anymore," Elizabeth explained softly.

"Are you sure you want to leave town?" Courtney asked sounding concerned. 

"Did I just hear that you are leaving town, right when I return," Emily said faking a pout. Elizabeth turned around. 

"Emily!" she screamed as she hugged her, "Oh my gosh! When did you get back?" 

"Yesterday." Courtney stood up. 

"I should be going now. It was nice to see you again, Emily. Bye Elizabeth, think about this hard before you leave," Courtney said, as she walked away. Emily and Elizabeth sat down. 

"I didn't think you were friends with Courtney. Last time you wrote to me, you said that you didn't like her." 

"A lot has change in a last couple of days. It is a really long story, I'll tell you another day," Elizabeth said with a nod. 

"So, what are you doing in town?"

"I'm thinking about coming back to Port Charles permanently, I miss all of you so much," Emily said with a smile. 

"Do you miss Zander?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Yes," Emily smiled. Elizabeth looked at her hand. 

"I'm going to go to the hospital, now, and get this fix," she said as she stood up. 

"What happened there?" 

"I had a little accident," Elizabeth said, not wanting to tell her the whole story. 

"I'll talk to you later," Elizabeth walked away. Emily started to walk into Kelly's when someone bumped into her. She looked at the man. 

"Zander?" 

**

Jason and Sonny were at Sonny's penthouse trying to figure out what they should do about Ric. 

"We need to do something to Ric. We can't let him get away with hurting Courtney. She almost died because of him, "Jason said angrily. Sonny nodded.

"Jason, I know, I want him to pay for hurting my sister, too," Sonny sighed. He thought for a minute.

"Go to his apartment, and make him, but make it look like an accident," Sonny ordered Jason. 

"Ok," Jason nodded and left the penthouse. 

***

Jason unlocked Ric's door, and walked into the apartment, Jason looked into the rooms, but he wasn't anywhere. He then walked into the living room, and saw Ric lying on the floor, bleeding from the head. Jason went up to Ric to see if he was alive. He felt for a pulse, but didn't feel anything.

"He is dead, "said a voice, appearing from the bathroom. 

To be continued....

Author's Note:  I know this wasn't a good chapter, sorry. I'm not very good with writing the character of Emily; I hope I did a good job. I'm not sure if I'm going to have her have cancer like on the show, I'll see!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Through Thick and Thin**

**Chapter 10**

Jason looked at her, shocked at who was standing in front of him.

"Elizabeth?" She walked over to him, still in shock at what she done.

"What happened?" Jason asked, looking at Elizabeth, who he could see was clearly upset.

"I … killed … him," was her other reply. Jason picked up his cell phone.

"We have a problem. You know where you need to meet me," he said and hung up the phone. Elizabeth was shaking. She was so terrified.

"You called the police, didn't you?" Elizabeth asked shakily. "I'm going to jail, aren't I?" Jason looked at her and shook his head.

"I didn't call the police; I don't like the cops." Elizabeth looked at him.

"O-Oh yeah.... I know. Uh.. Do you want to know what happened?" She said as she walked away from, looking at Ric's dead body next to them. Jason nodded, not saying anything.

"I came to pick some stuff from his apartment, and I was on my way out when he walked in. He looked at me and said 'Remember what I told you. Nobody is going to tell the police what happened to Courtney.' Then he grabbed a hold of my hand, and wouldn't let go, I told him to let me go, but," She paused for a moment.

"I picked up the lamp that was next to the bed, and hit him with on the head. I didn't mean to kill him, but he wouldn't let me go. I didn't know what he would do to me. He could've killed me or... I had to do something," Elizabeth said, as she started to cry. Not for Ric, but for herself. She didn't know what would happen now.

"What's going to happened now?" she asked looking down at the ground.

"Let me handle that," said a voice. They turned around to see Sonny standing in front of them.

**

"Zander?" Emily said, so happy to see him. He turned around.

"Emily, you are back," he said happily as he hugged her. He couldn't believe that she was here. It was the first time since her accident that he has seen her. It was so wonderful to see her walking again.

"When did you get back?" Emily looked at Zander; she knew that she missed him, but she never knew how much until now. She looked at him, and leaned over and kissed him.

"I got back yesterday," she smiled as they pulled their lips away from each other.

"Are you just here visiting your family?" Zander asked as they sat down. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I'm came back for you."

**

Elizabeth looked at Sonny standing in front of her.

"You called Sonny?" she asked looking at Jason, surprised. She started to walk away from Jason and Sonny and was about to walk out of the apartment, when she turned around.

"You were coming here to kill Ric, weren't you, Jason?" Jason didn't say anything.

"Elizabeth, you have to listen to us," Sonny said.

"I'm not listening to anything to you say to me! I'm going to the police and telling them what happened. It was self defense. I didn't mean to kill him!"

"You really think they are going to listen to that? You are going to go to jail, Elizabeth. Please, just listen to what we have to say. We need to sort this out. Now did anybody see you come in?" Jason questioned Elizabeth. She shook her head.

"No, I have a key to his apartment."

"Okay. What I need you to do is go away for a while until we sort this out," Jason explained to her. Elizabeth looked at Jason.

"Actually I was going to leave town in a few days anyhow. You can ask Courtney she will tell you," Jason didn't think that Courtney was friends with Elizabeth, but right now, it didn't matter. Ric had hurt Courtney and Carly and Elizabeth didn't deserve to go to jail for his murder. Sonny took Elizabeth aside.

"I know that you killed Ric in self defense, so I'm going to help you in anyway I can. Wherever you wanted to go, I can get you there. Just make it like nothing has happened and leave town like you were going to." Elizabeth nodded and walked out of the apartment, like nothing had happened, but it was still hard for her to know that she just killed a man. He might have been a bad man, but she had still killed someone. Someone she thought she had a future with.

**

All Elizabeth could about think was Ric lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. She never wanted to hurt him, but she was terrified of what he would do to her. Someone bumped into her and she jumped back, startled.

"Oh Elizabeth, are you okay?" Elizabeth looked up and saw Courtney standing in front of her.

"I'm fine; I guess I'm still getting over the whole Ric kidnapping thing and everything else."

"I understand," Courtney said nodding.

"Actually, I'm really glad that I bumped into you as I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving town, tomorrow," Courtney looked at Elizabeth in surprise.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" she asked as they sat down on the bench.

"Yes, I just don't belong here anymore. I'm going to start somewhere fresh and new," Elizabeth explained. Courtney sighed and nodded.

"When are you leaving tomorrow?" Courtney asked. Elizabeth looked at Courtney.

"As soon as I can. I'm not sure what time though."

"Elizabeth, I know we haven't gotten along that well since I started dating Jason, but I think after our little "adventure" together, I have gotten to know you better and I think of you as a friend, now," she said as she hugged Elizabeth.

"Me, too, Courtney. Me, too," Elizabeth whispered as they pulled away from each other. Courtney took a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse and wrote something. She then handed it to Elizabeth.

"Here. This is my email address, try and keep in touch." Elizabeth paused for a moment.

"You know I didn't like you because I thought you stole Jason from me, but I realize now that wasn't the case. You are a nice person, and it was nice getting to know you a bit," Elizabeth took the piece of paper and put it in her pocket. Courtney stood up.

"Thanks for everything that you did to help me during the kidnapping. I don't know if I would be here right now if it wasn't for you. I hope that you find what you are looking for somewhere else." Elizabeth smiled. She had a different respect for Courtney now. She wasn't the reason Jason left me, that was because I left him, she thought to herself.

"Bye," Elizabeth said as she started walking away from Courtney.

***

"You came back for me?" Zander asked, confused. Emily was just about to reply to her answer when her cell phone rang.

"I have to get that," she said.

"Hello... Okay, I'll meet you then," she said as she hung up her cell phone. Emily turned around to face Zander.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go meet Elizabeth. She seems like she really needs someone to talk to. Can you meet me at the pier in one hour?"

"Of course," Zander said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"I hope Elizabeth is okay."

"Me too," Emily said as she walked away from Zander. She walked to Elizabeth's studio and knocked at the door. Elizabeth opened the door.

"Hi," Emily looked at Elizabeth and could see that she was upset.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked as she walked into the studio.

"I'm fine," Emily then saw that Elizabeth was packing a suitcase.

"Are you leaving town?"

"I am. I think it's the best thing to do. My life isn't in Port Charles anymore. I need to get away." Emily and Elizabeth sat down on the couch.

"Why do you want to leave?"

"Emily, there is a lot of reasons that I want and need to leave, but the one reason is there is nothing here for me anymore."

"I'm here," Emily laughed. Elizabeth smiled.

"I know, but that is not enough for me to want to stay."

"This has to do with Ric. Elizabeth, you can't let him make you leave town." When Emily said Ric's name, it brought a chill down her shine.

"Don't talk about him; I don't even want to think about him anymore,"

"So where were you when I called you?" Elizabeth asked trying to change the subject.

"I was with Zander," Elizabeth smiled at her best friend.

"Did you tell him that you miss him?"

"No."

"Can I give some advice to you?" Elizabeth asked. Emily nodded.

"One thing I have learned over the years is sometimes you take love for granted. Look at me and Lucky, I thought we were going to be together forever, but it didn't work at that way. If you really love Zander and wanted to be with him, tell him how much you miss him and how much he means to you. I know that he missed you while you were away," Emily smiled.

"Okay I will," she said as she hugged Elizabeth.

"I'm going to miss you. I just got back to town and now you are leaving."

"I'll miss you, too, but we will keep in touch," Elizabeth said. Emily got up from the couch.

"Bye. Call me when you get to where you are going."

"I will," Elizabeth nodded as she watched Emily walked out of the studio. The sooner I get out of the here, the better, she thought to herself.

**

The next day, Courtney walked into the loft and Jason was there.

"Hey," she said as she leaned over and kissed him.

"How was your doctor's appointment? Is everything okay?" Jason asked.

"The doctor said I'm fine and I won't need to use my sling for much longer." Jason hugged Courtney.

"That's great, Courtney!" he smiled, but then his smile faded.

"I'm going to be going away for a few days." Courtney looked at Jason.

"Why?"

"You know. Business."

"Okay, I understand," she said. Jason hated lying to her and not telling her that this had nothing to do with business, but in a way it did, because if Elizabeth hadn't killed Ric, he would have. Jason's cell phone rang. He picked it up.

"Yes... Okay, I'll be there...Bye," he said as he hung up the phone. Jason turned around.

"I have to go now, " he said as she leaned over and kissed her.

"I'll see you in a few days." Jason showed up at Sonny's penthouse.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Jason asked.

"I already dealt with the problem that we had."

"What about Elizabeth? What are we going to do about her?" Jason asked.

"I talked to her a while ago, and she told me where she wants to go, so I just need you to tell her that everything is set." Jason nodded and walked out of the penthouse.

**

Elizabeth was walking on the docks to her studio, when she felt someone touched her.

"What do you want?" She turned around and saw Jason standing in front of her.

"Oh Jason, hi," she said.

"I was just coming to tell you that everything is settled for your trip. You are will be leaving tonight," Jason said. Elizabeth nodded. Jason then started to walk away from Elizabeth.

"What happened to Ric? What did you do with him?" Jason turned around.

"You don't need to know what we did. He is gone and nobody will ever know what happened."

"You mean nobody is going to know that I killed Ric?" she whispered.

"You did what?" They turned around and saw Courtney.

To be continued!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Through Thick and Thin **

Courtney was shocked at what she just heard. 

"Courtney, you can't tell anybody this," Elizabeth said frantically. Courtney looked at Jason and Elizabeth and started walking away. Jason ran after her. 

"Courtney, don't leave." She turned around.

"This is why you were going away… You were going to help Elizabeth, weren't you?" 

"Jason, could I talk to Courtney for a minute?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Okay I will be at Kelly's," Jason said, walking away from them. Elizabeth and Courtney sat down on the bench. 

"Courtney, I know this is hard for you to understand, but I didn't intend to kill him, it was an accident, he didn't want me to tell anybody about the kidnapping, I was scared.. I didn't know what he would do to me," Elizabeth paused for a moment, "I thought he was going to hurt me or kill me…" 

"Elizabeth, I understand that it was an accident, but I just don't understand how Jason knows," she said. Elizabeth just looked at Courtney, and Courtney knew the answer. 

"He was coming to Ric's apartment to kill him," Elizabeth nodded; Jason hadn't told her, but she just knew. 

"Is there anyway that Jason can be charge with Ric's death?" 

"You know how much Jason means to me. If I thought that there was anyway that the police would find Ric's body, I would go to the police and tell them that I did it, but Sonny and Jason promised me that there is no way that anybody could find the body." 

"Okay," Courtney said. 

"Let's go meet Jason," she said, as she got up from the bench.

"Courtney," Courtney turned around. 

"Yeah." 

"Are you going to tell the police?" Elizabeth asked sounding nervous. 

"No, I won't, your secret is safe with me," Courtney replied, "Are you still leaving town?" 

"Yes, I think it is the best thing for me. I should go home and pack." 

"Aren't you coming to Kelly's with me to meet Jason?" 

"No," Elizabeth said, as she hugged Courtney. 

"Thank you for everything; I never thought we would be friends." Elizabeth said with a slight chuckle. Courtney smiled as well. 

"No, I didn't think so either; I guess a situation like this brings people together." Courtney said making Elizabeth laugh. 

"So I guess we can thank Ric for that." 

"Yeah," Courtney smiled. "Bye… I hope you have a good time wherever you are going." 

"Thanks," Elizabeth said, as she walked away. Courtney watched as Elizabeth walked away. She hoped that leaving town was the right thing for Elizabeth. She started walking to Kelly's to meet Jason. 

**

Emily was sitting waiting for Zander to show up. She saw him coming towards her. 

"Hey," she said as she got up from the bench. 

"Sorry I have to leave so sudden, but Elizabeth needed to talk to me… She is leaving town," Emily told him softly. 

"She is?" Zander asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I can't believe it, when I return to town, she is leaving town." _But at least you are still here, she thought to herself._

She then remembered what Elizabeth told her. She had to tell Zander exactly how she feels about him. 

"Zander, I came back to town because of you. I heard about your drug addiction and I wanted to come back to see how you were doing." 

"How did you know?" said Zander angrily as he started away from her. He didn't want her to know about that. It had been a bad time for him. 

"Are you telling me that you came back to town out of pity for me? Emily, I don't want to be with you if that is the only reason… go back to wherever you were," Zander said as he walked away from her. 

"Zander, don't leave; it isn't like that! When I heard about what happened to you with the drugs, yes, I was worried about you. But I didn't come back out of pity for you; I came back because I miss you. I love you, Zander Smith..." But it was too late… Zander was already gone. She sighed. She didn't know if he heard anything she said. She didn't know what to do.

**

Courtney walked into Kelly's. 

"Hey," she said as she leaned over and kissed Jason. 

"Everything is okay. I am not going to say anything about what happened with Elizabeth," Jason looked at her. 

"I will only be gone for a few days; I just need to get Elizabeth where she needs to be and make sure that nobody knows where she is; at least until the Ric thing is over," Jason said. 

"Do you think anybody is going to notice that he is gone?" Courtney wondered.

"There is one person and she just entered the room." Jason said. Courtney turned around and saw Faith Rosco entering Kelly's. 

"You don't think she would care." But then Courtney remembered Faith was working with Ric to get revenge on Sonny. Courtney looked at the time. 

"I have to go now. I'll see you in a few days. Please be careful, " she said as she leaned over and kissed him. 

"I will be." Jason promised. Courtney looked back at Jason and hoped that he would be careful. If Faith found out about Ric… she had no idea what she would do for revenge. 

** 

Courtney was walking back to the loft when she saw Emily sitting on the bench, looking quite upset.

"Emily," she said softly. Emily looked up. 

"Courtney, Hey. It's nice to see you again." Courtney sat down next to Emily.

"Is everything okay?" Emily looked at Courtney and smiled. 

"I'm fine," But Courtney just knew something was wrong. 

"I know I don't know you that well, but Jason is your brother, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, so I think we will be spending a lot of time together. Are you having man troubles?" Emily laughed. 

"Can you tell?" Courtney smiled and nodded.

"I have experience in that," she laughed.

"Well I don't how much Jason told you about me, but I left town because I hurt my back in an accident," Courtney nodded. 

"I heard something about it." 

"Well, I left my boyfriend, Zander, here in Port Charles. Well during my recovery, I broke up with him for many different reasons, I won't go into it right now. Well now I am back and I guess you could say I want to get back together with him, but he thinks I just want to get back together out of pity for him because he had a hard time getting over the break up, but that isn't the reason. I realized that I love him; I want to be with him," Emily explained. Courtney nodded. 

"I totally understand. If you really love Zander then fight for him." Emily nodded. 

"Thanks for the advice; you know Jason is really lucky to have you." Courtney smiled.

"I'm the lucky one," Courtney smiled. She stood up. "I have to go now, but call me anytime you want to talk." Emily smiled. 

"Thanks, it's nice to have girlfriend to talk to, especially since Elizabeth just left town." 

"Oh yeah. You and her are best friends," Courtney said, "Elizabeth and I used to not like each other, but every since we had to work together when we were kidnapped, we've gotten to know each other better and we've actually became friends." 

"Yeah, we have been friends since we were teenagers; she is a great friend to have."

"Well, I will see you around," Emily said, as she walked away, and Courtney walked away as well.

Unknown to them… Faith had heard them talking about Elizabeth. I guess if I can't get the information about Ric from Elizabeth. I will just have to get Jason to tell me, and the only way I can do that is through his sister.. Emily, Faith thought to herself, as she walked off, planning her next move.

To be continued...

Author's Note: When I first started this story, it was just going to be about Jason and Courtney… and it wasn't going to be a long story, but then I didn't like how Emily and Zander were on the show, so I had to add them in, and then I had an idea for a storyline, so this story is going to go on longer than I thought


	12. Chapter 12

**Through Thick and Thin**

**Chapter 12 **

A few days later, Courtney was sitting in the living room when Jason walked into the loft. Courtney smiled brightly.

"Jason!" she cried as she got up from the couch and hugged him. She was so happy that he was home. They embraced for a long moment and then sat down on the couch. 

"So, did Elizabeth get off okay to where she was going?" Courtney asked with a concerned look. Jason nodded. 

"Yeah," Jason said. "I didn't think you and Elizabeth were good friends." Courtney smiled.

"Well I guess things change," Courtney said as she stood up. 

"Well I guess you have to go and see Sonny and check in with him, right?" Courtney said. Jason gave her an odd look.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Jason asked arching an eyebrow. 

"No, I just thought you would have to go see Sonny," Courtney said looking into his eyes. Jason sighed and pulled her into in his arms.

"You are right, I should go tell him I'm back," Jason said and then kissed Courtney's head. 

"I'll see you later then," he said as he kissed her gently. 

"Okay, "she said, smiling at him. 

"Jason," she said as he made his way towards the door. He turned around. "I missed you," she said with a big smile on her face. 

"I missed you too," he said as he walked out of the apartment. 

**

Emily walked out of Kelly's, and picked up her phone, and dialed Zander's number, but his phone was turned off, or wasn't answering her call. So she left him a message: _Hey Zander, it's me. I am sorry about how we left each other on Monday. I need to talk to you about something important. Please give me a call._

She then hung up the phone. She really needed to tell Zander that she loved him, and hasn't stopped. She hoped he heard what she said to him. She then sat down on the bench and started to think about Zander and everything that they went through together. We didn't meet how normal people do. … if you think about our first date was the day that he kidnapped me, but I saw something inside him that nobody else saw, why can't he understand that. I love him.. there was no boyfriend when I was in rehab, I made up that story to get over him, but I couldn't because he was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. __

"Emily," said a voice suddenly interrupting her thoughts. She looked up and saw Courtney standing in front of her with grocery sacks in her arms. 

"Making dinner, are we?" Emily laughed. Courtney chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I am making dinner for Jason; just like our first date," Courtney laughed. 

"I am sure that he will like that." 

"I hope so," Courtney said. "So, did you sort your boyfriend troubles out?" 

"No, I tried calling Zander, but he won't call me back," Emily said looking down at her hands. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. Maybe Zander isn't the one for you?" Courtney said. 

"Oh, I don't know anymore, Courtney," Emily sighed sadly, "I should let you go and make your dinner for Jason." 

"Okay. Bye. I'll see you around and if you need anything just call," Courtney said, as she walked away from Emily. Emily nodded. Courtney is wrong, Zander is the one for me, but how do I get him to understand that. 

** 

At Faith's apartment,

"So have you been followed Emily Quartermine around?" Faith asked her head man. 

"Yes, we have," he nodded.

"Have you done what I asked?" 

"We tried to get Emily, but she was with Courtney Matthews.. You didn't want me to hurt her too, did you?" 

"Hmm, the two people that Jason loves… his sister and his girlfriend. Jason would definitely tell me what I need to know about Ric's disappearance," Faith said out loud to herself. "It doesn't matter who Emily is with… You have to hurt her, so Jason gets the message that I need to know what he did with Ric." 

"Yes, Ms. Rosco," her bodyguard said as he walked out of the apartment. 

** 

Courtney was making dinner when Jason walked in. 

"What are you doing?" Jason asked as he came up to her. She turned around with a soft smile. 

"I thought I would make dinner for us, just like what I did for you on our first date," Courtney said, smiling. Jason put his arms around her. 

"Is everything okay, Court?" Jason said. He could see that something was wrong. 

"I'm fine," she said as she finished making the dinner. They quietly sat down and ate dinner together. After they ate dinner, Courtney and Jason sat down on the couch. Courtney looked at Jason. 

"I lied to you; something is wrong," Courtney said sheepishly. Jason looked at her. 

"What is the matter?" Courtney took a hold of his hand. 

"When you were away to help Elizabeth, I started to have nightmares about the kidnapping; I haven't had any since it happened." Jason hugged her. 

"You are okay now; Ric can't hurt you anymore," Jason assured her. Courtney smiled and nodded. 

"I know that, Jas. When Ric kidnapped me, I was so afraid that I was never going to see you again. You are the best thing in my life; I love you, Jason Morgan. I didn't want to lose you. I know that the nightmare is over, but I still think I am going to lose you." 

"Courtney, why didn't you ever tell me you felt like this after the kidnapping?" Jason asked.

"I was going to, but then the whole situation with Elizabeth and Ric, I didn't have time you to tell you," Courtney put her head on Jason's chest. He stroked her hair. 

"Oh Courtney, you are never going to lose me." 

**

Zander was walking to Jake's when his cell phone rang. He wasn't going to pick it up; it was probably Emily again. Doesn't she understand that I don't want her pity? I don't want her to be with me because she thinks she has to. He thought to himself. But he decided to pick up the phone. 

"Hello," Zander said into his phone.

"Zander, it's me, Emily. I have been trying to call you all day long. I really need to talk to you. I think we need to talk about some things." 

"Emily, I don't want to talk to you," Zander said. 

"Please Zander, just meet me at the pier," Emily said softly, "You didn't let me explain everything last time we talked." 

"You mean that you want to be with me out of pity for me." 

"Zander, I will be at the pier in half an hour. If you are there, we can talk, if not I understand that you don't want to be with me," Emily said and she hung up the phone. 

** 

Emily was sitting on the docks waiting for Zander to come, but he hadn't showed up. She looked at her watch, and realizes that he wasn't going to come. She stood up and started to walk away when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw Zander standing in front of her. 

"I wasn't going to come, but I decided to listen to what you have to say," Zander said as he walked closer to her. Emily smiled. 

"I am so glad that you decided to come," Emily said as they sat down on the bench. Emily took a deep breath before she spoke. 

"Zander, I never come back to Port Charles out of pity for you, you should know that. I came back because I wanted to be with you." 

"Because you heard that I was in trouble," Zander said. He wasn't going to make this easy for her to explain how she feels. Emily took a hold of his hand. 

"You know when we first met, when you kidnapped me, I never thought that I was going to fall in love with you, but I did." Zander smiled. 

"I fell in love with you, too, Emily, but what does has to do with how you feel now." 

"You know, Zander. It doesn't matter you don't want to listen to anything I have to say," Emily said as she stood up and started walking away. 

"Emily… no!" Zander cried as he run up to her and pulled her to the ground, as a gunshot went off. 

To be continued.....


	13. Chapter 13

Response to Reviews

Baby- Angel aka Lala:  I guess you have to read and find out what happens to Emily. I know Zem on the show sucks, that is why I involve them in my story. You will get your Zem sometime, I promise. 

Shamira: I love your reviews… you always reviewed every chapter, thanks.  I am glad that you like the journey, I kind of forgot them in the past few chapters.  

I am like glad that you like the cliffhanger I did.

**Though Thick and Thin**

**Chapter 13**

Faith walked up to Emily's and Zander's body lying on the ground.

"Nice job!" Faith smiled at her bodyguard.

"So when do you want me to call Jason?" Faith's bodyguard asked.

"Not yet, let him find out about his sister and then he will tell me everything about Ric," Faith said, as she and her bodyguard walked away.

**

About half an hour later, Monica was standing near the admitting desk, when paramedics showed up.

"What do we have here?" Monica asked.

"Two gunshot victims, one has a serious gunshot wound to the chest, and the other one has a gunshot to the shoulder. The shoulder wound isn't very serious, but she's unconscious. The chest wound has no exit wound and has lost a lot of blood. His BP started dropping on the way here.  Someone was walking down the pier when he saw them on the ground."

"How long do you think they've been down?"

"Not long," the paramedic said. "We found this on the girl. It's her wallet; it has her id."

"Her name is Emily Quartermine," Monica ran over to her daughter.

"Emily?" She then looked at the other victim.

"Zander. Oh God."

"Take Emily into Exam 1, and Zander into Exam 2," Monica ordered to the nurses near by. Monica hurried into Emily's room. She checked her, and saw that she was going to be okay.

"Hmm," Emily said, slowly waking up. "Where I am?"

"Emily, you are in the hospital. You were shot in the shoulder, but it was nothing, just a graze; you are going to be okay."

"Zander? I have to see Zander… he saved my life. Is he hurt badly?" Emily asked, as she slowly got out of bed, and started to walk away when she suddenly got dizzy.

"Emily, you can't walk around, just yet. You had a scare; you need to rest," Monica said, as she got Emily to sit down.

"But mom, I need to see Zander, and make sure that he is going to be okay. He must have heard the gunshot because he jumped in front of me." Emily explained to Monica.

"Do you know anything about Zander's condition?" Emily looked at Monica, and could see that she did. "Is it bad?" Emily asked. Monica nodded.

"Another doctor is working on him right now. Do you want me to go and see how he is?"

"Yes, please Mom, please save him. I love him," Emily said, as she lies down on the bed. He has to be okay. I am going to tell him exactly how I feel, I don't care if he doesn't listen to me, I am going to admit my love for him. Emily thought to herself, as Monica walked out of the room.

**

Courtney and Jason were sitting on the couch.

"How are you feeling now, Courtney?" Jason asked, as he put his arms around her.

"I am doing great now. I just wish I could get over the kidnapping, Ric can't hurt anybody anymore."

"You'll get over it, I know it," Jason took something out of his pocket. "Elizabeth told me to get you her address where she is living," Jason told her. Courtney looked up at him, a smile forming on her face.

"She did? You know I didn't understand how you and her could have ever been friends, but I understand it now. It is better being her friend than her enemy," Courtney laughed.

"Yeah, when she is friends with someone, she will do almost anything for them" Jason said with a nod. Courtney's cell phone began ringing. She picked it up.

"Hello," she answered.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes," she said, as she hung up her phone. Jason looked at her.

"Who was it?"

"It was your sister, she is in the hospital, and she needs to see me."

"Why would Emily called you if she is in the hospital, why didn't she call me?" Jason asked.

"She said that she is fine, but Zander is hurt, and she needs to talk to a friend, and since Elizabeth isn't here anymore, I guess she thought to phone me." Courtney grabbed her jackets and keys.

"I'm coming with you," Jason said following her out the door.

**

Courtney and Jason showed up at the hospital.

"Wait here; I will go see where her room is?" Courtney told Jason, who nodded.

"Excuse me, Miss, where is Emily Quartermine's room?" Courtney asked the nurse. The nurse looked at her computer.

"Are you family?"

"No…" Courtney said softly.

"I'm her brother," Jason said as he walked up to Courtney.

"She is room 203." Courtney and Jason walked to her room. Courtney knocked on the door.

"Come in," Emily said. They walked into the room.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"You didn't think I would not come," Jason laughed. Emily looked at Courtney, and laughed.

"I guess you told him that I was in the hospital." Courtney nodded.

"So what happened?" Courtney asked, as she sat down next to Emily.

"Zander and I were at the docks. I was leaving when I heard Zander screamed no and he jumped on top of me; that's the last I remember. When I woke up, I found out that someone was trying to shoot me and Zander stop it, but he got shot instead," Emily explained. She saw the look on Jason's face.

"Do you know who did this?" Emily questioned Jason. Jason looked at Emily, in his I-can't-tell-you face. Jason went up to Emily, and hugged her.

"I am glad that you are okay. I have some stuff that I need to do." Courtney stood up.

"I'll be back in minute, Emily," as her and Jason walked outside.

"Jason, where are you going?" Courtney asked, "You think it is Faith, who did this, don't you?"

"I can't tell you, Courtney," Jason said and he leaned over and kissed her. Courtney took Jason's hand.

"Please be careful, if Faith is the one that did this to Emily and Zander, you could be in danger."

"Courtney, I'll be fine. See you later," Jason said as he walked away from Courtney.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked as Courtney walked into the room. Courtney smiled as she sat down next to Emily.

"Everything is fine… So why did you want to see me?" Courtney asked. Emily smiled.

"I just need a friend, and you said I could call you anytime." Courtney smiled.

"It's about Zander, isn't it? Is he hurt really badly?" Emily nodded.

"It is my entire fault; I called him to see me. I wanted to explain to him how much I love him and wanted to be with him..."

"But he wouldn't listen, would he?" Courtney laughed.

"No, I couldn't do it anymore; he wasn't listening to anything I said, so that is when I stood up, and that is when we got shot," Emily said, as tears starting to fall down her cheek.

"What happens if I lose him before I can tell me that I love him?"

"Do you want me to go see what is happening with him?" Courtney asked.

"Would you, my mom was going to see, but she hasn't been back yet," Emily replied. Courtney nodded and stood up.

"Okay, I'll be back," she said, as she walked out of the room.

**

Sonny and Carly were going to see Dr. Meadow for an appointment, when Sonny saw Courtney walking down the corridor.

"Courtney, are you hurt?" Courtney walked up to Sonny and Carly.

"No, I was here because Emily is in the hospital. She and Zander got shot."

"Is she okay?" Sonny asked with a worried look. Courtney nodded.

"She is fine, but she wants me to go find Monica, and see how Zander is doing."

"Where is Jason then?" Carly asked. Courtney just looked at Carly with a worried look. Carly turned to Sonny.

"Why don't you talk to your sister and I will meet you in a few minutes," Carly suggested as she walked away. Sonny and Courtney went and sat down.

"So you didn't send Jason on business, did you?" Courtney said. Sonny shook his head.

"Do you know where he might be?"

"I think he went after Faith. Please, go after him. I don't want to lose him, Sonny; I can't," Courtney said with tears in her eyes. Sonny nodded.

"Ok. I need to tell Carly," he said. Courtney nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"I'll go tell Carly, that you need to go and do something. Just go, please," Courtney said as she walked away from her brother, forgetting about finding Monica for Emily.

**

Faith was walking on the pier, when she suddenly felt a gun press against her back.

"Jason Morgan, you decided to finally show up. Now where is Ric?"

"You tried to kill my sister; you can't get away with that," Jason said bitterly as he raise his gun.

"Jason, stop!" said a voice.

**

Emily got out of her bed. She couldn't wait any longer for someone to come and tell her about Zander. She walked out of the room, and started walking towards the admitting desk where she figures her mom would be. It was then she heard her mom and Courtney talking.

"Emily wanted me to come find you; she is really worried about Zander."

"Courtney… Zander is in surgery and it doesn't look good. I've been trying to find a way to tell Em, but I just don't know how to."

"No, it can't be true," Emily shouted as she walked up to Courtney and Monica. Monica turned around.

"You should be in bed. What are you doing up?"

"Mom, I'm fine, you said so yourself."

"Emily, you have been through a lot," Monica explained.

"Mom, there is only thing I care about right now and that is Zander. Tell me the truth, is he going to be okay?"

"I honestly don't know Emily. I'm sorry," As Emily was about to walk away from Monica and Courtney, she suddenly felt weak and fell into Monica's arms.

To be continued....

Author's Note. Only two people reviewed the last chapter, so I don't know if anybody is still reading this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Through Thick and Thin **

"Emily!" Monica shouted, as she caught her daughter in her arms. Courtney looked at Emily as she fell into Monica's arms. 

" Is she okay?" Monica looked at Courtney. 

"I think she just fainted, but I don't know."

"Someone get me a gurney," Monica shouted. Emily's eye fluttered open. 

"Hmm... Mom, I'm fine," Emily said, "I just fainted. Nothing's wrong. I have to go see Zander now!" she said, sternly as she stood up. 

"Emily, you have been through a lot today. Please, let me check you out," Monica said giving her daughter a stern look. Emily sighed. 

"Fine, but only if you tell me about Zander," Emily said. Monica smiled and nodded. 

"Okay," she agreed. They then walked into an exam room to check Emily out. Courtney waited in the waiting room, worried about Emily and Jason. She sighed. She just hoped that Jason didn't kill Faith. She needed Jason with her, not in jail. Why did she have to love someone like Jason? Why couldn't she have fallen in love with someone else? Someone who isn't involved in the mob business. But she knew that there was no one else out there for her... Jason was the one. 

** 

A few minutes later.

"It looks like you just fainted due to the stress of everything, sweetie; I am going to keep you overnight, just to make sure that you are okay," Monica said with a nod. Emily groaned, but nodded. 

"Okay, so how is Zander's condition?" Monica sat down next to Emily, putting her hand on her leg. 

"Zander is in surgery right now; he is very critical condition," Emily looked up at Monica with a worried look on her face. 

"But he will make it, right Mom?"

"I don't know," Monica said, not sure what to say to her daughter. Monica hugged her daughter. 

"Just get some rest," Monica looked up and saw Courtney standing by the door. 

"Why don't I go and see how the surgery is going while you talk to Courtney?" 

"Mom, I love him. Please save him," Emily said, as tears started to fall down her cheek. Monica nodded and left the room. Courtney walked into the room. 

"So are you okay?" she said gently as she sat down next to her. 

"I just fainted; it was nothing. I have to stay here overnight, but that is okay as I wouldn't have gone home anyhow. I would have stayed with Zander." Courtney nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to hear about it like that," Courtney said, "Your mom was going to come and tell you, she just didn't know how to tell you," Courtney explained. Emily nodded. 

"I don't know what I am going to do if Zander doesn't make it. I never told him that I still love him. You know I thought that I could get over Zander, but I couldn't." 

"So how did you and Zander met?" Courtney asked with a smile. Emily looked at her in surprise.

"You haven't heard the story?" 

"No, I just know Jason doesn't like him," Courtney laughed. Emily smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, it is a very long story, but let's just says our first date was when he kidnapped me," Emily replied. Courtney laughed. 

"Did you just say Zander kidnap you?" 

"I was there, and he needed to get away from the police, so he stole Nikolas' car, and we drove off." 

"Jason didn't hurt him, I thought he would," Courtney said. Emily smiled. 

"He wanted to, but I told him not to" Emily then told Courtney everything that she and Zander went through. 

"It seems like you and Zander have been through a lot together." 

"We have," _But can we survive this? She thought to herself. _

**

"Jason, don't shoot Faith! Not yet," Sonny said with warning in his voice. 

"Sonny, she tried to kill my sister," Jason said. 

"This is not the time or the place to do it, Jason," Sonny said. Jason took the gun off Faith's back. 

"Thank you, Sonny," Faith said, laughing. 

"I didn't know you cared about me that much." 

"Faith, go before I change my mind," Sonny warned. Faith walked away from Jason and Sonny. 

"Sonny, why did you do that? She could have been out of both of our lives." 

"Jason, it was not the right time to do it. Soon she will be out of our lives, but we have to do it without her suspecting anything," Sonny said. 

"I should go home now; Carly is waiting for me," Sonny said. Jason nodded and they both walked their separate ways. 

**

Monica walked towards Emily's room, and saw that Courtney was leaving her room. 

"How's Emily doing?" Monica asked. Courtney nodded.

"She is just falling asleep, but she is really worried about Zander. She wants to know how he is. I don't think she is going to rest until she knows that he is going to be okay," Courtney said as she looked at Monica. 

"It's not good news, is it?" Monica shakes her head. 

"He is out of surgery, but he is very critical condition. I don't know if it is going to make through the night." 

"Emily really loves Zander. I don't know much about their relationship, but I can tell she really loves Zander, I just don't know what'll happened if Zander doesn't make it," Courtney said. Monica nodded. 

"How can I tell Emily that Zander might not make it through the night?" 

"I don't know. Just tell her the truth," Courtney said. 

"I am going to go home now. Can you tell that Emily that I said bye; I didn't want to wake her up." 

"Sure," Monica said, as she walked into her daughter's room. She looked at her, and saw how peaceful she looked. She didn't want to wake her up. 

"Mom, is that you? Did you hear anything about Zander yet?" 

"Emily, I thought you were sleeping," Monica said, as she sat down next to Emily. 

"I was trying to, but all I could think of was Zander. Is he out of surgery yet?" 

"Yes." 

"That's great," Emily said with his smile on her face. 

"He is going to make it then," Monica took a hold of Emily's hand. 

"He is still in critical condition," Monica paused for a moment. Emily looked at Monica. 

"Mom, what aren't you telling me?" 

"Emily, you have to realize that there might be a chance that Zander won't make it through the night." 

"No, I don't believe that," Emily shouted. 

"I want to see him now!" she said, as she got out of the bed. 

"Emily, you been through a lot today, and just fainted not that long ago. You can't be getting upset." 

"You just told me that the man that I love might not make it through the night, and you are telling me to not get upset." 

"I just don't want you walking around, when you should be resting. You can go see Zander in a while, just get some sleep." Monica said. 

"I want to see Zander now, mom. I don't care about me. It was my fault that he got shot. If you aren't going to take me to Zander, I'll find a way myself," Monica looked at her daughter, and could see that there was no stopping her. 

"Okay, you can go see Zander, but only for a little bit, then you need to get some rest. I will walk you there, just to make sure you are okay," Monica said, as they walked out of Emily's room. 

**

Courtney walked into the loft, and saw that Jason was there. 

"How's Emily doing?" he asked, as they sat down on the couch. 

"She is doing fine, but she is very worried about Zander. I know how that feels. I was so worried about you when you left the hospital." Jason looked at Courtney. 

"You told Sonny to come after me, didn't you?" Courtney nodded. 

"I knew that you were going to kill Faith. I couldn't let that happened. I didn't want you to go to jail." 

"Courtney, you know that before we got together what the business was like. That I would have to do things that you don't approve of," Courtney sighed and walked away from him. Jason followed her, and took a hold of her. 

"Courtney," She turned around. 

"What happen if you had shot Faith, and one of her bodyguards shot you? I don't think we could live without you." Jason looked at Courtney confused. 

"We?" Courtney looked at Jason. 

"I think I might be pregnant." 

**

Monica walked Emily to Zander's room. 

"I'll leave you alone for a while, but remember you can only stay there for a little bit. You need your rest, too." Emily smiled at Monica as she walked into Zander's room. She walked up to him, and sat down next to him. She took a hold of his hand. 

"Zander, it's me, Emily. Always trying to be the hero, aren't you? I love you, Zander Smith; I never stopped. I know you don't believe that, but I am going to show you how much I love you, and it is not out of pity, but out of love. I never stopped loving you the minute that I left for rehab. Please wake up and let me tell you." she said, as he kissed him on the forehead. All of sudden, a machine started to beeping really fast and another machine started to go crazy. Emily looked in horror and then ran out of the room.

"Someone help me! Something is wrong with my boyfriend!" 

To be continued... 


	15. Chapter 15

Through Thick and Thin

Chapter 15

Monica was walking down the hall towards Zander's room when she saw a nurse run in the room. She knew that wasn't good sign and she knew that Emily was in the room. She rushed into the room and heard Emily shouting.

"What is wrong with my boyfriend… W-what happened? Why aren't you helping him? He is going to die if you don't help him!" she cried as she grabbed a hold of the doctor's arm and started shaking it.

"I can't lose him! Please save him!" The doctor looked at Monica.

"Can you deal with your daughter; I can't work on Zander with her in here." Monica grabbed a hold of Emily and hugged her.

"I know you are worried about Zander, but you have to let the doctor do his job. " Monica took Emily aside.

"Why don't you go back to your room and try and get some rest. I'll come and tell you how Zander is doing," Monica suggested looking at her exhausted daughter.

"Mom, I can't go back to my room and rest. All I can think about is Zander. I was just talking to him and then all of a sudden all these machines started to make different noises. What if it is my fault?" Emily whispered as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Monica patted Emily on the shoulder.

"None of this is your fault, honey. If you don't want to go back to your room, why don't you sit down?" Monica suggested. Emily sat down on the chair, and watched the doctor and nurses working on Zander. She was so afraid for Zander's life. She just hoped that he was going to be okay. Monica went up to the doctor.

"How long have you been working on him?"

"For about the last 8 minutes." Suddenly Monica saw that Zander flat lined. Emily stood up and ran up to Monica.

"No, it can't be," she screamed as she ran up to Zander. Monica grabbed a hold of Emily.

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't believe you," Emily said as she grabbed a hold of Zander, "This can't be happening! He isn't gone; he wouldn't leave me. Please, Zander don't leave me. I love you; I need you!" Monica grabbed a hold of her, and pushed her away from Zander.

"He's gone, Emily."

"No!!!" Emily screamed as her knees gave out and she sunk to the floor.

"Dr. Quartermine, look," a nurse cried. Monica looked up and couldn't believe what she saw. Emily stood up and looked at her mother.

"What is it?" Monica looked at Emily with a soft smile.

"He's alive"

**

Jason looked at Courtney in shock. He couldn't believe that Courtney just told him he might be a father. She looked at him and could tell that he was surprised at the news_. I should have never told him, she thought to herself._

"I don't even know if I am pregnant, I shouldn't have told you," Courtney said as she walked away from him. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Jason followed her.

"I'm glad that you told me, Courtney. Have you taken a pregnancy test?" Jason asked. She shook her head.

"Not yet, but I bought one," she said getting up from the couch. She went into the kitchen and came out carrying a little paper bag. She pulled out the pregnancy test.

"Why don't you do it?"

"Okay," she said smiling as she looked at the pregnancy test. She nervously walked into the bathroom. She was scared and excited at the same time. What if she was pregnant? What would Jason think? They weren't even married. She thought to herself as she did the test. She walked out of the bathroom and headed to where Jason was sitting.

"What did it say?" Jason asked, almost sounding excited. Courtney laughed.

"You can't find out that quick. It takes like 5 minutes," Courtney said with a nod. Jason nodded as well. They were sitting on the couch, when suddenly the phone rang. Courtney got up and answered the phone.

"Okay, we'll be right there," she said and she hung up the phone. Courtney smiled at Jason.

"Carly is in labor; Sonny wants us to be there." Courtney grabbed her jacket and they hurried out of their penthouse, forgetting about the pregnant test that was in the bathroom.

**

Emily couldn't believe what she just heard. Zander was alive.

"Did you just say what I thought you did?" Monica nodded her head. Emily couldn't stop smiling.

"But how can he be alive? I thought you said he was gone," Emily said clearly confused. Monica looked at the doctor.

"Do you need my help?"

"No, Dr. Quartmerine, we have it under control, now." Monica nodded and grabbed Emily's hand.

"Let's talk outside," she said. They walked to the waiting room and sat on the couch. Monica grabbed Emily's hand.

"Emily, Zander's heart did stop beating for a little bit, but he is alive now. It is a miracle, Em." Emily smiled.

"I told you that he wouldn't leave me; we are meant to be together." _When he is awake, I am going to make him understand, she thought to herself._

"So, he is out of danger now, right?" Emily asked. Monica looked at her daughter and hugged her close.

"Not yet. We won't know until he awakes up, if he is going to be okay."

"But I can see him?" she asked.

"I'm sure that's fine, but remember you have been through a lot today too," Monica said. Emily smiled at Monica.

"I know," she said as she hugged Monica.

"I promise I will just stay there for a little while," Monica walked away from Emily. Emily took a deep breath and walked towards Zander's room. She paused for a moment before she went into the room. She could do this. He is going to be okay, she thought to herself as she walked into the room.

**

Courtney and Jason showed up at the hospital.

"Where is Carly Corinthos' room? She is in labor," Courtney asked as she walked up to the admitting desk. The nurse looked at Courtney.

"Are you family?" Courtney nodded.

"She is my sister's in law," Courtney said excitedly.

"She is down the hall to the right, room 5." Courtney smiled.

"Thanks," she said as her and Jason walked to Carly's room. Courtney knocked on the door.

"Come in," Sonny said. They walked into the room and heard Carly screaming.

"Get this baby out of me now!!" Carly looked up and saw Courtney and Jason standing in front of her.

"Hey Courtney, thanks for coming! Sonny is not much help," Carly laughed. Sonny went up to Carly.

"I'm going to go outside and talk to Jason. Call me if you need me back in," Sonny said, as he and Jason walked out of the room. Courtney sat down next to Carly.

"How are the contractions? Are you having the baby any time soon?" she laughed. Carly looked up at Courtney.

"Dr. Meadows said that I would have the baby tonight, but nothing is happening."

"It will happen soon," Courtney said with a nod.

"So I'm sure are you excited about the baby coming?" Courtney said looking at her best friend. Carly smiled.

"I am and I'm not at the same time. I wasn't here for Michael for the few months, so I'm not sure if I am going to know what to do," Carly admitted.

"I'm sure you will figure it out," Courtney said with a nod. This could be me in nine months, she thought to herself. Were her and Jason ready to have a baby?

"Are you okay?" Carly asked looking Courtney. She could see that she was thinking intensely about something. Courtney smiled.

"It's nothing; I was just thinking about how I can't wait for the new Corinthos to be born. I remember when I first came to town, I didn't think I would ever get along with Sonny, but he is the best brother I could ever have."

"I'm happy that you are my sister, too," Courtney turned around and saw Sonny and Jason standing in front of them. She smiled at Sonny.

"Were you listening to our conversation?" Courtney laughed.

"You know, Sonny, you shouldn't eavesdrop," Carly laughed, when suddenly she had another contraction.

"Get the doctor, I think the baby is coming," Jason and Courtney ran out of the room to get Dr. Meadows.

**

Emily looked at Zander. He looked so pale and sick. She sat down next to him.

"You scare me there, I thought that I was going to lose you. I never want to feel like that again. You have to wake up now," she said as she took a hold of his hand.

"Remember you still own me that dance that you promise me when I left for rehab that you would do when I returned, you don't break your promises, do you?" She laid her head on Zander's chest and started to fall asleep.

A few hours later, Monica walked into the room, forgetting that Emily was still in the room. She got a blanket and put it over her. Zander and Emily were together just like they should be. Monica walked out of the room, but unknown to her, Zander had woken up. He looked up at Emily sleeping peacefully that he decided to wait until the morning to tell her that he was awake.

"I want to be with you, Emily," he whispered before he fell asleep.

**

Later that night, Courtney was sleeping on the couch in the waiting room, when Jason came up to her.

"Courtney," he said touching her shoulder lightly. She looked up at him.

"What happened?" He sat down next to her.

"You came here to wait for awhile, I guess you fell asleep."

"Did she have the baby?" Courtney asked as she sat up. Jason looked at her.

"She had a baby boy about an hour ago. They named him Morgan. Carly wants to see you." Courtney got up.

"Okay, I'll go see her. Are you coming with me?" she asked. Jason shook his head.

"I'll come in later on." Courtney walked into Carly's room and saw Carly holding a bundle of blue blankets. Carly looked up at Courtney.

"Come here and meet your nephew," she said. Courtney sat down, and looked at her nephew.

"He's so adorable."

"Do you want to hold him?" Carly asked. Courntey smiled.

"Sure, I would love to," she said as Carly put her son into Courtney's arms... I could be doing this in nine months, if I am pregnant; Courtney thought to herself as she looked at the boy and couldn't stop smiling.

"Sonny, why don't you go get some rest." Sonny went up to Carly.

"I'm fine," He then looked at Carly and knew that she wanted to talk to Courtney alone.

"Okay, I go find Jason. See you later, both of you," he said as he kissed his son and Carly. Carly waited until Sonny was out of the room before she spoke.

"You are pregnant, aren't you?" Courtney put the baby in Carly's arms and got up.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" 

Carly laughed."I can see it in your eyes when you were holding my son. When did you find out?" she asked. 

Courtney turned around. "Is that obviously?" 

Carly nodded her head. "I don't know if I am or not. I took a pregnant test, but then Sonny called and told us that you were in labor that I didn't even have time to see what it said," Courtney replied.

"Then what are you doing here? You should go home and find out. I'll be fine here; Sonny is here. Go home and see if you are going to be a mom!" Courtney smiled.

"I don't know if I even want to know." Carly looked at Courtney.

"I know it is scary to become a mother, but it is the best thing, I know you are going to be a great mother. Just go home." Jason and Sonny walked into the room. Carly smiled.

"I'm really tired. I think it is best that Courtney and Jason go home." Courntey went up to Carly and hugged her.

"I'll call you tomorrow and tell you," she whispered. Courtney went up to Sonny.

"Congratulations on your son," she said hugging him. He smiled.

"Good night," he said as Jason and Courtney left the room.

**

When Jason and Courtney got home, they both looked at each other. Courntey wanted to find out if she was pregnant or not, but she was nervous. She walked into the bathroom, grabbed the test, and looked at it. She walked out of the bathroom and looked up at Jason, who was looking at her anxiously. She walked up to him.

"I'm pregnant."

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

_Response to Reviews _

_Shamira__ – Of course I wouldn't kill Zander off, he is my favorite character!! You will see soon if Zander tell Emily how he feels. I know I had Carly have the baby out of nowhere, but I just wanted to get that storyline out of the way. _

_Angel aka Lala – Zander is alive, unlike on the show!! _

****

**Through Thick and Thin **

**Chapter 16**

Jason couldn't believe what Courtney just said he was going to be a father. Courtney looked up at Jason and smiled. 

"We are going to have a baby," she smiled as she hugged him. 

"Wow," Jason said still trying to come to terms what Courtney said. 

"Are you sure?" Jason asked. Courtney looked at Jason. 

"Do you not want this baby?" she asked. Jason hugged her. 

"Of course I want this baby; I'm just so surprised." 

"Me too," Courtney said, smiling. She couldn't believe that she was going to be a mother. 

"I will go to Dr. Meadow's tomorrow and get an official test." Jason put his arms around Courtney. 

"I'll come with you." 

"Jason, I know you have business that you have to deal with, especially since Sonny is going to be busy with Carly and Morgan for a few days. I'll go myself and I'll tell you what happens," Courtney said as she leaned over and kissed Jason. 

"Are you sure?" Courtney nodded. 

"Let's go to bed." 

**

The next morning, Zander woke up and saw that Emily was still laying down next to him. He touched her face, gently. 

"Emily," he whispered. She woke up and looked at him. 

"Zander, you're awake! I can't believe it," she smiled and then leaned over and kissed him, not realizing what she'd just done. Zander looked at her and smiled. 

"I woke up during the night and saw that you were here, but I didn't want to wake you." 

"You should have. I've been so worried about you. I need to talk to you about our relationship and you are going to listen this time." 

"Did you get shot?" Emily nodded. 

"It was nothing serious; I'm fine. Zander, when you got shot, I was…" but before Emily could say anything, Monica walked into the room. 

"Well I see that Zander is awake." Emily got up. 

"I'm just going to go and get some breakfast; I'll let my mom check you out and then I will be back and we will talk," she said looking at Zander. Zander nodded and smiled. Emily left the room and Monica started to check Zander. 

"Has Emily been here the whole time since my accident?" Monica sat down next to Zander and nodded. 

"She hasn't left your side since the paramedics brought both you and Emily in. We almost lost you, but something brought you back. I think that was Emily. I know I never really approved of your relationship together, but she still loves you a lot, Zander." Zander smiled. 

"I know." Monica stood up. 

"Everything seems to be okay. Just rest and you should be okay." 

"Can you tell Emily to come and see me?" Monica smiled and nodded. 

"Of course I will," she said and she walked out of the room. 

**

Emily was on her way back to Zander's room when she saw Courtney. She walked up to Courtney with a smile. 

"Hi," Courntey turned around. 

"Emily, how's Zander doing?" 

"He woke up; my mom is checking him out right now." Courtney and Emily sat down on the couch. 

"You must be really happy about that," Courtney said. Emily looked at her with a huge smile on her face. 

"More than I can say. I nearly lost him, but then he came back. I was so scared that I lost him." Emily said as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Emily wiped her tears away. "Sorry I just still can't believe that he is awake." 

"Are you going to tell him how you feel?" Courtney asked. Emily nodded. 

"Yes, I started to, but we were interrupt, but I swear as soon as I go into his room, I am going to tell him and he is going to listen to me this time. What are you doing at the hospital?"

"I'm on my way to visit Carly; she had her baby last night." 

"Really? That is great." Courtney then put her hand on her stomach and sighed. "You are Jason's sister, so I guess it's okay that I tell you this... I am expecting a baby," Courtney announced gleefully. Emily smiled and hugged Courtney. 

"That's great news! When did you find out?" 

"Yesterday, I took a home pregnancy test and I went to Dr. Meadows just now to be sure that it was right. She said that I am about a month along. I am still in shock; I am going to be a mother. I don't know if this is the right time." 

"I know, but you are going to make a great mother and Jason is going to make a great father too." 

"So we are having a baby?" Jason asked. Courtney and Emily turned around and saw Jason standing behind them. 

"Congratulations, Jason," Emily said as she hugged her brother, "I'm going to go and see Zander now." Courtney got up from the couch and hugged Emily.

"I hope everything goes okay with you and Zander. Tell him that you love him," Courtney whispered in her ear. Emily smiled and nodded. 

"Bye Jason," she said as she walked away. 

** 

Courtney looked at Jason. 

"So yeah we are really going to have a baby in nine months. How did you know that I would be here?" Jason put his arms around her. 

"I knew that you would be going to see Carly, so I just guessed that you would be here. Have you told Carly yet?" Courtney laughed. 

"She sort of knows, I told her yesterday that I thought I was pregnant, but she doesn't know that I am for sure yet." 

"Let's go tell her," Jason said and he took a hold of her hand, They headed towards Carly's room. Courtney opened the door and saw Carly holding her son and Sonny sitting next to her. Carly looked up at Jason and Courtney. "You are pregnant, aren't you?"

Courtney laughed.  "How do you do that?" 

"I could see in both of your eyes; how happy you are,"Carly replied with a smile. 

"Is this true, Courtney?" Sonny asked sounding surprised. Courtney nodded her head. She wasn't sure how Sonny was going to feel about the pregnancy. It took him a long time to deal with their relationship. What was he going to think about them having a baby? 

"I don't know what to say. I didn't think you and Jason were going to have a baby just yet, but I can see how happy you are about it." he said and then pulled Courtney into a hug. Courtney smiled. 

"Thanks." He then patted Jason on the back. 

"You are going to be a great father. Uh. Could I talk to outside?" Sonny asked Jason, who nodded. 

"Okay," he said. Jason and Sonny walked out of the room. Courtney sat down next to Carly. 

"How are you feeling today?" she said. 

"I'm doing great; I can't wait to go home with Morgan and have him get to know his big brother," Carly took Courtney's hand, "How are you dealing with the whole going to be a mother thing?" Courtney smiled. 

"I'm doing well; I am just so scared." 

"I know you are, but everything will be okay; you are great with Micheal." Yeah, but he isn't mine, she thought to herself. Morgan then started to cry. 

"I think it's time for his feeding." 

"I'll come and see you later," Courtney said. Carly waved bye as Courtney walked out of the room. She saw Jason and went up to him.

"Hey." He turned around and smiled, "Are you finished talking to you Sonny?" 

"Yeah, let's go." Courtney put her arms around him. She was so happy that they were going to have a baby, but another part of her was unsure about it. 

**

Emily walked into Zander's room and went up to him. 

"Hey," she said with a smile. Zander looked up at her. 

"You're back." She sat down next to him. 

"Are you going to be okay?" Emily asked taking a hold of his hand. 

"Your mom checked me out and said that I should make a full recovery." She hugged Zander. 

"That's great." She then looked at Zander and knew that they needed to talk about their relationship. She took a deep breath before she spoke. 

"Zander, I have been trying to tell you for days how I felt about you, but you wouldn't listen to me, but this time you are going to listen. I thought about you the whole time that I was in rehab. I wanted to forget about you, but I just couldn't, I tried, believe me," Emily began. Zander looked at Emily and took her hand.

"When you got shot, I thought that I was never going to be able to tell you that I love you. But here we are," she looked down at him. 

"I love you, Zander Smith, not out of pity, but out of love," she said as she leaned over and kissed him. 

"I love you too, Emily. I never stopped, but I just didn't want you to date me out of pity." 

"Never, Zander. I wanted to date you because I can't see myself with anyone else. Don't forget you still own me that dance you promised me when I was in rehab." 

"I didn't," he said. She touched his face. 

"Everything is going to be okay now," Zander and Emily both looked at each other with love in their eyes. Nothing was going to change that. 

** 

At the loft, Courtney was in the kitchen when Jason called out to her. She walked into the living room. 

"What's wrong?" she asked. 

"Sit down," Jason said. 

"Okay," she said and sat down on the couch. 

"Courtney Matthews, you have been the best thing that's ever been in my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Jason asked as he got down on one knee. Courtney was in shock that he'd just proposed to her.

"No, Jason, I can't," she said as she run out of the loft.

To be continued.

Why did Courntey say no, find out in the next chapter. 

Author's Note: Only two reviews for the last chapter, is anybody reading this story anymore, if you are please review!!! 


	17. Chapter 17

_Response to Reviews  
  
Shamira: I'm glad that you are still reading!! I'm glad that you like the   
Jason and Courtney scenes. I'm glad that you liked all the Emily and Zander   
parts of the story!!  
You will just have to read and find out why Courtney said no.  
  
Brittany: I'm glad that you think this is a great story, thanks!! You will   
find out in this chapter if Courtney say yes or no to Jason's proposal.  
  
On with the chapter…._  
  
  
Through Thick and Thin  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Courtney walked around the block. She didn't know why she left Jason like   
that and she felt bad, but she couldn't say yes to him, not yet. Suddenly her cell phone   
rang. She reached into her purse and grabbed her cell phone.  
  
"Hello," she answered.  
  
"Hey Courtney. It's me, Elizabeth."  
  
"Oh hey," Courtney said as she sat down on the bench, "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing really well," Elizabeth replied.  
  
"I got your letter. You said that you were in Paris. Are you still there?"  
  
"No, I'm in Italy right now. It was the best thing for me to leave   
town. Anyways, how are you?"  
  
Courtney sighed into phone. "A lot has happened since you left; I am going to have a baby."  
  
"Oh that is great news! So, why don't you sound happy about it?" Elizabeth   
questioned her.  
  
"It's not that I'm not happy, I am. It's just everything is happening so quickly. I didn't think I would have a baby in my life right now, and  then Jason had to go and ask me to marry him. I know the only reason that he did was because I am having his child."  
  
"Did you say yes?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"No, I couldn't," Courtney replied, tears threatened her eyes. "I really wanted to say yes, but something stopped me."  
  
"I know that I haven't known you that long, but can I give you some   
advice? I think you are just freaked out from all the changes in your life. The   
two most important things of your life are happening all at once. Just take some time to think about what you want, and I believe that you will see that you do want to marry Jason."  
  
Courtney smiled. "Thanks for the advice; I guess I just need to talk to   
someone."  
  
"I know what you mean, that is why I called you. I just needed to talk to   
someone, too. It's a little lonely here; not many people to talk to..." Suddenly   
Elizabeth went silent.  
  
"Are you okay, Elizabeth?" Courtney asked concerned.  
  " I got an idea. Why don't you come visit me for a few weeks to get your mind off everything. You have been through a lot these past few weeks; you need a vacation, don't you?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
Courtney laughed. "I guess I have had a hard past few weeks with   
everything and I've always wanted to go to Italy."  
  
"Then come," Elizabeth said, "I have a two bedroom cottage; there is plenty   
room for you."  
  
"Okay, I think about it," Courtney said.  
  
A half an hour later, Courntey finished talking to Elizabeth and knew what   
she needed to do.  
  
**  
Courtney walked into the loft and saw that Jason was still there. 

"I didn't think that you would still be here," she said in a soft voice. Jason looked up at her. 

"I thought that you would come back."  
  
"I'm sorry I ran out like that, but I was just really surprised with your proposal,"   
she said as she sat down next to him. 

She smiled at him, "Jason, I love you, that isn't why I said no. These past few weeks, I have been through a lot. With the kidnapping and I've never really had time to get over   
it. I talked to Elizabeth today and she asked me to came and stay at her place in   
Italy for a few weeks. I really think it's what I need to do."  
  
Jason looked up at her. "Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" 

Courtney smiled and nodded. "Yes it is and when I get back I will give you my answer."  
  
"Okay, if that is what you want to do, then okay," Jason said as he leaned   
over and kissed her. Courtney smiled to herself as she put her hand on her   
stomach, where her and Jason's baby was growing inside her.  
  
Jason looked at Courtney. 

"Thinking about the baby, aren't you?" She smiled and nodded.

  
"Yes, I can't believe that we are going to be parents. I didn't think it was   
going to happen this fast. I thought that we were going to get married   
first, and then have a baby in a few years, not the other way around."  
  
"I wanted to marry you, but not just because you are having my child, but because I want you to be with my wife for years to come."  
  
Courtney smiled. "I know, but I still need to think of my answer, Jason. I'm tired, I think I am going to go to bed," Courtney said.  
  
  
**  
A week later,  
  
  
Emily was sitting in Zander's hospital room.

"When do you think you are going to get out of here?" she asked.  
  
"I think I can answer that," Monica said as she walked into the room. Both   
Zander and Emily looked up at her.  
  
"It looks like you will be able to go home tomorrow, Zander. But you are   
still healing from your surgery, so you still have to be careful and take it easy."  
  
Emily looked at him. "I will make sure that he gets all the care he   
needs, Mom," she said and leaned over and kissed him. Monica smiled. 

"I'm sure you will, but Emily, you need to get some rest; you haven't left   
Zander's side since he woke up."  
  
"I don't need any rest; I'm fine," Emily reassured her mom. Monica nodded.   
"Okay," she said and left the room.  
  
"You should listen to your mom, Emily. I'm fine; you don't need to be by my   
side all the time. Go home and get some sleep," Zander said. Emily laughed.   
"Trying to get rid of me, are you?"  
  
Zander laughed. "Of course not," She took a hold of his hand. 

"I'm so happy that you are okay. I'm not going to let anything ever happen to you again   
or to us."  
  
Zander and Emily then started to talk about all times when suddenly Emily   
went into her bag.

"Remember these," she said as she pulled out some pixie sticks. Zander laughed. 

"Of course I do."  
  
"You know, I think that was when I fell in love with you when you got me   
these," Emily laughed.  
  
Zander smiled. 

"Oh you did," he said as he put his arms around her, "You mean when I kidnapped you, I never thought that it would ever turn out like this. I thought I could get away from the police, I never thought that I would fall in love with you."  
  
"That's how love is," Emily smiled.  
  
A nurse then walked into the room. 

"I'm sorry, Ms. Quartermine, but visiting hours are over, you are going to have to visit your boyfriend tomorrow."  
  
Emily smiled. "I'll come back tomorrow to pick you up," she said as she hugged and kissed him goodbye.  
  
  
**  
Meanwhile in Italy,  
  
Courtney was packing up her stuff when she heard a voice say. 

"Do you have everything?" Courtney turned around and saw Elizabeth standing in the doorway.   
  
  
"I think I packed everything; if I forgot something you can send it to me, right?" Courtney asked with a chuckle. Elizabeth chuckled and nodded.

"Of course," she smiled.

"Thank you again for letting me stay here," Courtney said as she walked over and hugged Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "It was nice to have you here."  
  
"So how is everybody in Port Charles doing?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down   
next to Courtney on the couch.  
  
Courtney looked up at Elizabeth. "You miss it there, don't you?" She smiled.   
"I do miss my grandma."  
  
"Why don't you come back with me?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "I can't not right now they still haven't found Ric's   
body, if I go back, Faith might figure out that I killed Ric.... So how is   
Emily doing?" Elizabeth said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I don't know if you talked to Emily lately, but she and Zander were shot."  
  
Elizabeth looked shocked. "She is okay, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, she is fine; she wasn't hurt that bad, but Zander was hurt badly. H0e   
was in a coma for a few days, but when I last saw her before I came here,   
Zander had just woken up. She really loves him; I hope everything works out   
for them."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "I know she tried to forget about him, but she couldn't."   
Courtney looked at the time. 

"I better get to the airport to catch my plane."  
  
Elizabeth stood up. "Can I drive you to the airport?"  
  
"Sure, that would be great," Courntey said as she picked up her suitcase.  
  
**  
  
The next night,  
  
Jason was sitting in the living room, when Courntey walked in. She looked over   
at him and smiled. She knew exactly how she felt about everything now.   
Jason stood up and hugged her.  
  
"Jason, we need to talk," she said in a serious tone. They sat down on the couch, "I have   
thought about a lot of things while I was away. I love you, Jason Morgan.   
I was scared to say yes to your proposal, because I thought you were only   
marrying me because I am carrying your child, but now I realize that that isn't true and   
you love me. So my answer is yes, Jason, I will marry you."  
  
Jason pulled the ring out of his pocket and put it on her finger.  
  
"I'm going to be Mrs. Jason Morgan," she smiled as they walked to the   
bedroom.  
  
As Courtney was lying down next to Jason in bed, she couldn't stop thinking   
about everything. She was finally getting everything she'd always dreamed   
of: a lovely husband and a baby. My life couldn't be any better, she thought to herself.  
  
To be continued!!


	18. Chapter 18

 **Response to Reviews**

**Brittany – I 'm glad that you like that Courtney said yes and that Zander is home.****  The wedding is coming up in the later chapters**

**abc****- thanks for saying this is a great story!!**

**Shamira**** –  I 'm glad that you liked the scene with Elizabeth and Courtney,  and her and Jason.  I love the pixie sticks too, so I had to included it**

**90opyu – I'm glad that you liked the chapter**

Through Thick and Thin  
  
Chapter 18  
  
A few months later,  
  
  
Courtney walked into Kelly's where she saw Emily and Zander. She walked up   
to them with a smile. 

"Hey," she said, "Just the person that I wanted to see." Emily   
looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hi Zander, I'm glad that you are doing better now. Emily was really wrong   
about you," Courtney said.  
  
Zander smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you tonight," he said as he leaned over and   
kissed her. 

"Bye," Emily said smiling as Zander walked away.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Emily wondered.  
  
"You know that I am getting married, right?"  
  
Emily nodded.

"Well Carly and I have been planning the wedding. Actually it's more like   
Carly's been planning the wedding," Courtney laughed. Emily joined in.  
  
"And well, I was just wondering if you would like to be a bridesmaid?"  
  
"Of course, I would be honored to," Emily said as she hugged Courtney.  
  
"When is the wedding?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but I think it will be in a few weeks," Courtney patted her stomach, "I would like to be married before this   
little one comes."   
  
"How many months are you?" Emily asked.  
  
"I'm almost 4 months."  
  
"Oh that's great," Emily said smiling.  
  
"So how are you and Zander doing?"  
  
Emily started to smile. "We are doing great; he is going to take me dancing   
tonight. He promises me a long time ago that he would share a dance with   
me."  
  
"Well that is great," Courtney said and looked at her watch "I have to   
go now."  
  
"Don't overdo it," Emily said. Courtney smiled at her and walked out of Kelly's when suddenly   
she felt dizzy and collapsed onto the floor.  
  
Emily looked at her watch, also and realized that she should be going, as well. As she walked out of Kelly's, she saw Courtney passed out on the ground. She hurried over to her.  
  
"Courtney, are you ok? Can you hear me?" Emily asked frantically.  
  
"Hmm," Courntey said softly as she started to wake up. 

"What happened?" she asked as she slowly sat up.  
  
Emily looked at Courntey. "I was walking out of Kelly's and saw that you were   
lying on the ground. Are you okay?"  
  
"I felt a little dizzy, but I'm fine now," she said as she slowly stood up.  
  
"Why don't you let me take you to the hospital? Just to make sure that   
everything is okay with you and the baby?"  
  
"My baby," Courntey said. She prayed that nothing was wrong with her baby.  
  
"Okay," Courntey agreed as she and Emily walked away.  
  
**  
  
Jason and Sonny were at the penthouse when Jason's cell phone rang.  
  
Jason picked up the phone. "Hello,"  
  
"Hey Jason. It's me, Emily. Courtney and I are at the hospital... "  
  
"Is everything okay?" Jason asked with a concerned look.  
  
"Courntey fainted outside of Kelly's, so I brought her to the hospital. We are   
waiting to see Dr. Meadows. I just thought you would like to be there with   
her,"  
  
"I'm on my way," Jason said as he hung up the phone.  
  
Sonny looked at Jason. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Jason looked at Sonny. "I hope so. I have to go. I'll tell you later," he said and he   
left the penthouse.  
  
**  
Meanwhile at the hospital,  
  
Courtney and Emily are waiting in the waiting area to see Dr. Meadows. 

"You know Emily you don't have to be here. I'm sure nothing is wrong with the   
baby; I'm just a little overwhelmed with the wedding and everything. It's nothing." Emily smiled. 

"I don't mind waiting with you." Courtney smiled. 

"Thanks, I'm glad that you are here; I am a little nervous," she admitted. Emily smiled and squeezed her hand gently.  
  
"Courtney!" a voice called outs. Emily and Courtney turned around and saw Jason walking towards them. 

"What are you doing here?"  
  
She then turned around to face Emily. "You called him, didn't you?" She grinned. 

"I figure that Jason should be here with you." Courtney hugged Emily. 

"Thanks," she whispered.  
  
Suddenly a nurse walked over to them. 

"Dr. Meadows will see you now," she said. Courtney got up from her seat and Jason grabbed a hold of her hand. She turned to face Emily. 

"You don't have to stay here anymore. I'll be  fine; go get ready for your date with Zander," she said.  
  
Emily smiled. "Okay, but call me later and tell me everything. Bye, Jas,"   
she said. 

Emily sighed as she walked towards the elevator. She hoped that nothing was wrong with Courtney's and Jason baby. They both deserve so much happiness, she thought to herself as she got onto the elevator.  
  
**  
Jason and Courtney were in the exam room waiting for Dr. Meadows. Both Jason   
and Courtney didn't say anything to each other; they were both worried   
that something was wrong with the baby. Courtney glanced at Jason. 

"I'm sorry that Emily called you; I'm fine. I  think I am just working too hard on getting our wedding ready." Jason took a hold of her hand. 

"You shouldn't been working so hard; you know  I don't want a big wedding and I don't think you want one either, do you?" Courtney laughed. 

"No, I don't, but Carly does." Dr. Meadows walked into the room. 

"I heard that you had a fainting spell. How are you feeling now?" she asked looking at Courtney, who smiled and nodded. 

"I'm feeling much better. I'm sure it is nothing. I'm just tired."  
  
"Well why don't we do an ultrasound, just to be sure, ok?" Dr. Meadows said.

"Ok. Courtney, you are about 16 weeks along, right?" Dr. Meadows asked. Courtney nodded.

"Yes, about 4 months," she confirmed as Dr. Meadows began getting the ultra sound machine ready. Courtney and Jason looked at each other; they couldn't believe they were going to see their baby for the first time. A few seconds later, they were   
looking at the picture of their daughter or son.  
  
"It is still a little early to see if it is a boy or girl," Dr. Meadow   
replied. Courtney couldn't stop smiling as she looked at her daughter or son. 

"Is everything okay?" she asked the doctor.  
  
"Everything seems to be okay," Dr. Meadows replied, "Have you been under much   
stress lately?" Courtney shook her hand. 

"No, I haven't been under stress, but I have been   
planning my wedding."  
  
"Well I would suggest that you relax a little bit. I think that is the   
reason you faint; you were working too hard."  
  
Suddenly the doctor's pager went off. 

"Come see me in 4 weeks for another check-up," she   
said and then headed out of the room.  
  
"See, I'm fine, "Courtney said. " I'm just going to change so that we can go."   
  
A few minutes later,  
  
"I'm ready," she said. Jason looked up at her. 

"I'm glad that everything is okay with the baby and I think you should listen to the doctor and relax a little bit." Courtney smiled. 

"I guess we don't really need a big wedding. I'll talk to Carly tomorrow about that," she said as they walked out of the hospital.  
  
Courtney was so relived that everything was okay with the baby. She wouldn't  admit it to Jason, but she was a little scared that she was going to lose this  baby. She then touched her stomach. 

"You are just fine; I'm the one who  needs to slow down." Jason looked at Courtney. 

"Are you talking to your stomach?" he laughed.  
  
"No, I'm talking to our baby," she smiled as she grabbed his hand.  
  
**  
  
A few hours later,  
  
Emily was getting ready for her date with Zander but she couldn't stop   
thinking about Courtney and Jason and their baby. She decided to call  
Courtney.  
  
"Hello," Courtney answered the phone.  
  
"Hey, it's Emily. I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay   
with you and the baby." Courtney laughed. 

"I told you I would phone you, but there isn't really   
anything to say. Dr. Meadows said that the baby is fine and there was nothing wrong   
with the baby. I just need to relax more." Emily smiled. 

"I'm glad that everything is okay. I was worried about you and   
the baby. Is there anything I can do with the wedding to help you?" Courtney laughed. 

"I know one thing you can do for me."  
  
"What do you need me to do?"  
  
"I need you to get ready for your date with Zander and stop worrying about   
me." Emily chuckled.  
  
"Okay I will."  
  
"I'm going to talk to Carly tomorrow about the wedding and see if we can   
make it a small one with just close friends and family."  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
"Well I should go now and get ready for my date," Emily said and hung   
up the phone.  
  
She looked at her clock and saw that she was going to be late to meet   
Zander if she didn't hurry up. She quickly went into the bathroom and   
got ready.  
  
**  
A half an hour later,  
  
Emily saw Zander sitting by the fountain. 

"I'm so sorry that I keep you  waiting; I was on the phone with Courtney making sure that she and the baby were okay and lost track of time." Zander smiled. 

"It's okay. You are here now. Are Courtney and the baby okay?" Emily smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah, they are just fine. So where are we going tonight?" Zander took her hand. 

"It's a surprise." Emily smiled. 

"I can't wait to see."  
  
A few minutes later,  
  
they came up to a restaurant. 

"What are we doing here? The sign says that it is closed for a private party," Emily said looking at Zander confused. Zander smiled. 

"It's for us; I booked us the whole restaurant." Emily couldn't believe it. 

"But how could you afford it?" He looked at her. 

"Don't you like it?"  
  
"Oh no! Of course, I do. Let's go inside."  
  
"I thought you would never ask," Zander laughed as he grabbed her hand and   
walked into the restaurant.  
  
  
**  
A few hours later,  
  
Emily looked at Zander. 

"You know I never thought that you and I could ever  be like this again. When I got back to town and you didn't want to be with  me because you thought I pitied you, and then you getting shot..." He grabbed her hand. 

"Don't think about that. We are together now and that's all that matters," he said. Emily smiled at him. 

"This night has been so great; I don't want it to end.,"  
  
"It doesn't have to end I think that I still own you that dance," Zander   
said as he looked into her eyes and smiled. 

"Will you dance with me?" he said extending his hand to hers.  
  
"I would love to," she said as she got up. They went on the dance floor  
and started to dance. Emily leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. She   
felt so happy being in his arms; she didn't want the night to end.  
  
We are going to be together forever, Emily thought to herself.  
  
  
**  
A few weeks later,  
  
Courtney walked into Kelly's and saw Emily and Carly talking to each other.   
"What are you two talking about?" Courtney laughed as she walked up to them.  
  
"We were just talking about your wedding," Carly said. "I send out the  invitations."

Courtney smiled.  "Thanks, you know, I could have done that."  
  
"But you know what the doctor said, you have to relax and not to work   
so hard." Courtney laughed. 

"I don't think she meant that I couldn't do anything. She  just meant that I shouldn't do a lot of strenuous thing." Carly looked at her watch. 

"I have to go now, but I'll see you later," she said as she walked out of Kelly's.  
  
"I guess it's just me and you," Courtney laughed. Emily looked at Courtney. 

"What are we doing just sitting? Why don't we go  shopping? I'm sure you need some stuff for my little niece or nephew."

 Courtney smiled. "Sure, that sounds fun."  
  
  
**  
A few hours later,  
  
Courtney and Emily had finished shopping, when Courtney turned to Emily. 

"Well, thanks for shopping with me. I think I got enough for the baby. I   
better be going back to my loft."  
  
"Actually I need to go talk to Jason about something and I tried calling your   
place, but he wasn't there. Do you think we could stop by the penthouse   
for a second?" Emily asked with a smile.  
  
"Sure," Courtney said.  
  
A half an hour later, they showed up at Sonny's penthouse. Courtney opened the   
door and jumped when she heard:  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
To be continued!!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Through Thick and Thin  
  
"Surprise!" everybody shouted. Courtney couldn't believe it. It was a shower!  
  
She dropped her bag on the ground and turned to Emily. "Did you know about   
this?"  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
Courtney laughed. "Oh I see, so you didn't need to see Jason. You just   
wanted to get me to the penthouse," Emily hugged Courtney.

"We fooled you, didn't we?" Emily then went and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Yes, you did," Courtney then turned around and saw that everybody was   
there. Carly, Bobbie, Monica, and suddenly she saw people from her hometown.  
  
"Katie!!!" she screamed as she run over to her best friend from high school.   
Katie hugged Courtney. "I can't believe you are getting married and having a   
baby and you didn't even call your best friend."  
  
"We kind of lost touch after high school, didn't we?" Courtney laughed.  
  
Then two other people came up to Courtney. "What about us, don't we get a   
hello?" She turned around.

"Sarah and Julie!!!" she said as she hugged them.  
  
She then walked up to Carly.

"How did you know about my friends from high   
school,"Courtney asked.  
  
Carly looked at Courtney. "I called your mom to invite her to your shower,   
but she said that she was busy, but then she told me about your friends from   
high school."  
  
Courtney sighed. "That sounds like my mother,"  
  
Carly walked up to Courtney. "Let's open presents."

{{{  
A few hours later,  
  
"Just a few more presents to go," Carly laughed.

"This present is from Elizabeth; she sent it to Jason. I didn't know you and her were friends."  
  
"Yeah, we started to be friends, a little while ago, Carly, remember when I   
got kidnapped, "Courtney said. Carly nodded. I don't see why you would want   
to be for friend, Carly mumbled to herself. Courtney smiled at Carly.  
  
Courtney opened the present, and saw that it was a baby rattle.  
  
"Where is Elizabeth, she left town didn't she?" Carly asked.  
  
"I don't know where Elizabeth is, she didn't tell me," Courtney lied.  
  
She then opened the other present from Elizabeth, which was a wedding album.   
"This is great."  
  
She then saw a letter in the album, but decided she would read it later on.  
  
"Well I guess this is all the presents. Thank you everybody for coming,"   
Courtney said as she stood up.  
  
"Wait, Courntey, there is one last present for you to open," Carly said as   
she headed Courtney a envelope, Courtney opened the letter and couldn't   
believe what she read.  
  
"Carly, is this is true?"  
  
"What does it say?" Katie asked, as she walked up to Courtney. She then   
started to read the letter. It says.  
  
"We welcomed you to the wedding of Courtney Matthews and Jason Morgan on   
Saturday May 21,"  
  
"Are you telling me that you didn't know when your wedding was?" Katie   
asked with a laugh.  
  
"Of course I did, I was having my wedding in a few months, so what is this   
about, Carly?" Courtney asked as she turned to face her.  
  
Carly walked up to Courtney. "Yes I know we planned the wedding to be in a   
few months, but I was thinking a lot about what your doctor said about you   
relaxing and resting, and I thought that I would planned your wedding and   
thought why don't we have the wedding earlier."  
  
"Are you telling me that I'm going to marry Jason this Saturday?" Courtney   
said. Carly smiled.

"Yes, I have everything planned the only thing that you   
need to do is show up there."  
  
"What Carly you got to be kidding? There is still so much stuff that I need   
to get ready for the wedding."  
  
Carly went up to her, and hugged her. "Courtney, everything is ready, me and   
Emily did everything. We even got you three bridesmaids."  
  
"Are you saying that Kate, Sarah and Julie are going to be in my wedding?"   
Courtney said.  
  
" Yes, we are, when Carly called us to ask us to come to your shower, she   
asked if we wanted to be in your wedding, and of course we all said yes   
right then," Sarah replied.  
  
Courtney couldn't believe it; she was going to marry Jason in 2 days. She   
was excited and scared at the same time.  
  
"Really, thanks, both of you, I don't know what to say," Courtney said.  
  
"It was the least I could do for you, Courtney," Carly said, as she hugged   
her. "You have been like a best friend to me, I just wanted to do something for you."  
  
Carly then looked at Courtney and could see that she was getting tired.  
  
Carly stood up.

"Thank you everybody for coming, but I think it is time to go," she said. Courtney looked at Carly and mouthed the words "Thank you,"

{{{  
A while later,  
  
After Courtney had said goodbye to everybody, Emily walked up to her.

"Zander just called me and he needs to see him. Do you still need a ride   
home?"  
  
Courtney nodded. "Yes I do, but I need to say goodbye to Carly first."  
  
She walked up to Carly. "Thank you for doing this all for me, and especially   
for doing my wedding."  
  
Carly smiled. "I love doing it, Courtney. Now go home and rest, you have a   
busy few days to get ready for your wedding."  
  
"Okay I will," Courtney said, as she grabbed her bag with all her shopping   
and the presents, and left the penthouse.  
  
Emily waited for Zander at the park. She looked up, and saw him coming   
towards her.  
  
"So why did you want to see me?" she asked. He looked at her.

"Can't I just want to see you." he said, as he leaned over and kissed her. She smiled at him.

"Of course."  
  
She then saw that he was holding a picnic basket. "Don't you think it is a   
little bit late to have a picnic," she laughed.  
  
"I thought you would be hungry after the baby shower?" he said, as he pulled   
a blanket out of the basket, and put it on the ground.  
  
She smiled. "I guess I am," she said, as she sat down on the blanket.   
Zander sat down next to her, and pull some strawberries out of the basket.

"I know these are your favorite."  
  
She laughed.

"Yes they are," she said, as she ate one. Suddenly Zander   
looked at her.

"I think there is something in the box of strawberries," he   
said as he pulled out a ring.  
  
He then got down on his knee. "Emily Quartermine, you have been this best   
thing in my life, I know we had some bad moments there, but I want to spend   
the rest of my life with you, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
She looked at him. "Of course, Zander," she said, as she leaned over and   
kissed him. He then put the ring on her finger. She smiled.  
  
Mrs. Zander Smith, I think I like the sound of that, Emily thought to   
herself, as her and Zander finished their picnic.  
  
{{{  
  
"Jason!" Courtney called out as she walked into the loft, but he wasn't   
there. So she grabbed her bags, and took them to the bedroom, and then   
suddenly something fell out of her bag. She picked it up and it was the   
letter from Elizabeth, she then opened it.  
  
_Dear Courtney,  
  
Jason called me and told me about the shower that Carly was holding for you,   
so I guess you took my advice and say yes to Jason's proposal. I wish that I   
could be there for your wedding, but Jason said that he still not sure if it   
is safe for me to come back yet.  
  
I hope you like the gift I got for your baby. I hope you and the baby are   
doing well, Emily told me about the scare that you had a few days ago. I'm so   
glad that you are doing well.  
  
So I decided to stay in Italy for a few more months, you remember my   
neighbor the one that lives in New York, but comes to his cottage every once   
in awhile, well we started to date. He is a really nice guy, but I thought   
Ric was too, but that is all in the past, I have to get on with my future.  
  
Well I should be going now. Good luck on your wedding.  
  
__Elizabeth_  
  
"What are you looking at?" said a voice. Courtney turned around, and saw   
Jason standing in front of her.

"Oh it's a letter from Elizabeth. she seems to be really happy in Italy. Is there really no way that she can't come back to Port Charles for our wedding?"  
  
"No, Courtney, what with Faith mysterious left town and Ric's body not been   
found yet, I don't want Elizabeth to be in danger if Faith figures it out."  
  
"But if Faith has left town, why isn't it safe for Elizabeth to come back?"   
Courtney asked.

He looked at her. "I can't really tell you because it is more about business, but Faith doesn't just leave town without a plan. I don't think it is safe for Elizabeth to come back to town, at least for a while more months, until we found out where Faith is, and what she is up to you,"  
  
"I understand, Jason," she said.  
  
"So how was your baby shower?" Jason asked, as they sat down.  
  
"Actually it was a baby and wedding shower, so I guess you know about it."  
  
"Carly told me about it a while ago,"  
  
" She did," Courtney said, as she put her arms around Jason. "Did she tell   
you about the wedding surprise that she did,"  
  
Jason looked up at her. "No, what does Carly have planned now for us?"  
  
Courtney laughed. "You are going to really like this; we are getting   
married this Saturday."  
  
" What!?" Jason said.  
  
Courtney nodded. "Yeah, she thought that since the doctor wanted me to   
relax, she would plan all my wedding, and do it earlier than we planned."  
  
"Are you happy about it?" Jason asked. Courtney put her head on his   
shoulder. "Yes, the sooner I can marry you, the better," she said, as she   
leaned over and kissed him. "And I don't have to do anything, which is the   
best,"  
  
Suddenly Courtney felt a pain.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, as he could see that something was wrong. She   
looked up at him.

"Our baby just kicked for the first time," she said, as   
she grabbed his hand. "Can you feel it"?  
  
Jason smiled. "Yes, I can,"  
  
"That is so amazing," Courtney said. Courtney looked at Jason, she had   
everything that she want for so long, a family. She was going to become   
Jason's wife in just a few days. She then put her hand on her stomach, and   
I will be a mother in 4months, life couldn't be any better, she thought to herself, as she put her head on Jason's chest, and started to think of her life that was just about   
to begin.

{{{  
The Night before the wedding,  
  
Courtney was sitting on her couch when there was a knock at the door. She   
opened it. "Katie, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, it is the night before your wedding day, since you don't want a   
bachlerette party, we thought that we could have a girls night in," she said,   
as she walked in. Emily, Sarah and Julie followed after Katie.  
  
"Katie, I'm really tired."  
  
"You never too tired to watch a movie," she said.  
  
"Carly couldn't come over, as she is busy planning the last details of your details of your wedding," Emily replied. Courtney laughed.

"That sounds like Carly. So what movie did you bring?" Courtney asked.

"Coyote Ugly," Sarah replied.

"Great, I love that one," Courtney said as she went to the kitchen and made herself a snack. "Who eats ice cream and pickles together?" Sarah asked as Courtney come back to the living room.

"A pregnant woman," she laughed as she sat down and started the movie.

A few hours later, "Thank you for coming, I'll see you tomorrow morning," Courtney said, as she waved goodbye to them. Courtney was on her way to bed when Jason walked into the loft.

"Jason, I thought you weren't coming over tonight. We are getting married tomorrow; we are suppose to spend the night apart."

"Who told you that? Carly?" Jason laughed as he put his arms around her. She looked up at him.

"Jason, when I married A.J, I didn't do it the right way, I wanted to it the right way this time, please do this for me and leave," Jason looked at Courtney.

"Fine," he said, as he leaned over and kissed her. " I'll see you tomorrow," he said, as he started to walk away from her.

"Jason," He turned around.

"Yeah."

"Thank you for understanding why I wanted you to go. I want this wedding to be everything that I dreamed of." Jason waved goodbye to her, and left the loft. Courtney walked to the bedroom, and climbed into the bed. She laid her head on the pillow. She put her hand on her stomach.

"Your daddy is gone for tonight, but very soon, we will together forever."

To be continued.

Author's Note: I know this chapter is really boring, but this story is going to be ending soon, as I only have about 4 chapters left, but I am going to be doing a sequel.


	20. Chapter 20

**Through Thick and Thin**

**Chapter 20**

The next morning,

Courtney woke up and smiled to herself. Today was her wedding day.

She climbed out of the bed, she was so happy that she was marrying Jason.

She touched her stomach. "I'm marrying your daddy today." Suddenly there was

a knock at the door. She opened it and Carly, Emily, Sarah, Julie and Katie

were standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here? Oh no! I didn't oversleep did I?" Courtney asked,

concerned.

Carly laughed and held up a bag. "No, we just came by for a breakfast."

"What time is it then?"

"It's 6am." Courtney smiled.

"I guess we should eat then." Carly put the bag on the table and Courtney saw that it was from Kelly's.

"I see that you got it from Kelly's, al right!"

"Did you really think that I would cook myself?"

"I guess not," Courtney said, laughing. Courtney opened the bag and was

about to start eating, when suddenly she feel sick.

"Oh I'm going to be sick," Courtney groaned as sh put her hand over her mouth and ran towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Carly knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; it's just this morning sickness," Courtney said, as she opened

the door.

Carly laughed. "Does this happen a lot?"

Courtney smiled. "Not that often, but when it does, I hate it," she said, as she walked towards the living room.

"Are you okay, Courtney?" Julie asked concerned, as she got up from the

couch.

"I'm fine, Julie. It's just morning sickness, which is what happens when you

become pregnant." Sarah and Katie walked towards Courtney.

"We never thought that you would be the first one of us to not just get married, but have a baby too."

Courtney smiled. "Yeah I guess I am lucky."

"I can't wait to meet your future husband. What's his name again?" Sarah

asked.

"Jason Morgan," Courtney replied, smiling. Katie looked at Courtney.

"Do you mean the 'Jason Morgan, the mobster?' I read in the paper all the time about him and Sonny Corinthos."

"Sonny's my brother," Courtney replied.

"And Jason Morgan is my brother," Emily added in.

"We didn't know, Courtney. Are you sure that you really want to marry

Jason?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, he is the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with," Courtney

said with a grin.

"I guess there is no way that we can stop you," Kate said, laughing.

"No, there is not. There is more to Jason and my brother than the papers

say, "Courtney replied.

"I hope so for your sake," Kate replied.

"Let's eat," Courtney replied, trying to change the subject.

A few hours later,

"Thanks for coming over, but I should be getting ready for my wedding. I

still have my hair to do, and other stuff." Carly laughed.

"Don't worry. We have everything planned, you will ready for Jason."

Courtney smiled. "I'm really marrying Jason today, aren't I?" Carly looked

at Courtney. "Are you nervous about it?"

"Of course I am, but Jason is the one that I want to spend the rest of my

life with, so I know that I am doing the right thing." Emily went up to Carly and Courtney.

"Sorry, but I need to get ready for the wedding."

"That's okay, I'll see you later at the church," Courtney said, as she

stood up and hugged Emily.

Courtney looked at Carly, Sarah, Julie and Katie.

"Well I'm going to go and get ready, and then we can get ready for the wedding," Courtney replied asshe went into the bathroom.

Later,

Emily knocked on Zander's door. She couldn't believe that she and Zander

were engaged; she was so happy about it.

"Hi Em," Zander said, as he opened the door and leaned over and kissed him.

"You look beautiful," he said, as she walked into the apartment.

"Why aren't you dressed?" she asked.

"The wedding doesn't start for another 5 hours."

"I know that but I am supposed to be there an hour ago; I am a bridesmaid,"

Emily replied.

"Then why are you here and not at the church?" Zander wondered.

"Because I wanted to see my fiancé; is that okay?" Emily laughed as she

leaned over and kissed Zander.

"When are you going to tell everything about us being engaged," Zander asked as he put his arms around her. She looked at Zander.

"This is Courtney's big day, and I am going to tell everybody about it after the ceremony."

"Okay, you do still want to marry me?" Zander said, as he leaned over and

kissed her. She laughed.

"Of course I do, you can't get rid of me, Zander Smith." Emily then looked at the time.

"But I've got to go now to the church, don't be late, the wedding starts..."

"I know when the wedding starts, I'll be there, I promise." Emily smiled, and hugged Zander again and then left his place.

Later,

Courtney was sitting in a chair in the Bride's Room as Carly

was doing her hair.

"I can't thank you enough Carly for doing this for me." Carly looked at Courtney.

"Seeing you this happy is all that I need." There was a knock at the door, and Bobbie walked in.

"I'm sorry, but Morgan is crying for you. I tried everything, but nothing is working." Courtney looked at Carly.

"I'll be fine. You go deal with your son, I'll do my makeup myself."

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can," Carly said, as she walked out of the room with her mom.

"We can help you with the makeup," said a voice. Courtney around and saw

Sarah, Julie and Katie standing in front of her wearing their dresses.

"Thanks that would be great; I'm so nervous," Courtney replied.

"There is nothing to be nervous about," Julie replied. "You are marrying the

man of your dreams right?"

"Yes I am, I just don't know if this is all going too fast. I was suppose to get marry in a few months not now." Sarah, Julie and Katie all hugged Courtney.

"At least if you get married now, you won't look like a big balloon," Katie

replied.

"Katie, don't say that," Sarah replied with a laugh.

"I was just saying that in a few months she will be showing more."

Courtney laughed. "I know what you were saying, Katie and you are right."

"Now, we better start doing your makeup, because you are getting marrying soon,"

Katie said gleefully. Sarah then looked at Courtney.

"Are you okay; you looked like something is wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. S-she just kicked. She must know that today is the day

that I am marrying her daddy."

"You know that you are having a girl?" Julie replied, smiling.

"No, I'm only 5 months pregnant. I just have this feeling that I am having a little girl," Courtney replied.

"I can just see you now, buying your daughter all these pretty dresses, "Sarah said, as she started putting Courtney's makeup on.

Courtney smiled. "I will probably spoil her rotten."

"So enough about me, so what have you all be up to?"

"Sarah is training to be a doctor, Julie is an administrative assistant and

I am a wedding planner." Katie replied.

"Did you say that you are a wedding planner?" Carly asked, as she walked

into the room, "I wish I knew that before, you could have help me planned

this wedding."

"I didn't say anything as when you called you had everything planned for

Courtney's wedding, but if you ever need a wedding planner, here's my card,"

Julie said, as she got it of her bag,

"I can't believe how different all our lives are now, I remember when we

were high school together, and now look at us all," Courtney said.

"But change is good isn't it?" Julie replied.

"Yes it is. I am marrying the man of my dreams, and I am having his baby. I

don't mind change at all."

Courtney was alone in her room as Carly and the rest of them had to go and

get something for the wedding.

She got up from her seat and sat down on the couch. She started to think

about everything that happened these past few months….. the kidnapping,

finding out that she was pregnant, the trip to Italy to see Elizabeth and most of all Jason proposing to her.

I did say no first of all, Courtney to herself, but look at me now; I'm in a

church ready to marry Jason Morgan. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, "Courtney said. She turned around, and saw Jason.

"Jason, what are you here?" she asked. "You aren't supposed to see me yet!"

she said, as she put her hand on his eyes.

"But Courtney I don't believe in all their superstitions," he said.

"But I do, so you get out of my room now, if you still want me to marry

you, that is.," Courtney replied. Carly and Emily entered the room.

"You have to leave now, Jason," Carly replied. "You can't see your bride just yet."

"Fine," Jason replied, as he left the suite. Emily then looked at Courtney.

"You look so beautiful," Courtney smiled.

"You look great too, great color for the bridesmaid dresses. Carly, did I get to pick anything out for my wedding?"

"You got to pick out your dress, isn't that good enough?" Carly said,

laughing.

"I guess it is," Courtney said, grinning.

Courtney then looked over at Emily. "There is something different about you,

did something happen between you and Zander?"

"Nothing new happened between me and Zander, we are just getting to know

each other again," Emily said, lying.

"Speaking of Zander, I'm going to go and see if he has arrived yet," Emily

said, as she left the suite, leaving Carly and Courtney alone.

Courtney and Carly sat down next to each other. Carly looked at Courtney.

"Before you came to town, I didn't really have a best friend, but I do now.

You are my best friend, and you always will be, and I'm going to spoil your

child like anything," Carly replied, laughing.

"Don't make me cry, not on my wedding day," Courtney replied, as she hugged

Carly. Carly then grabbed a hold of Courtney's hand. "These are the earringsthat I worn to my wedding to Sonny, I want you to wear them today."

"Oh, Carly," Courtney said, as she started to cry. "Now look what you made

me do. I'll mess up my makeup!"

"I can fix that," Carly said as she stood up and walked over to the counter

and got the makeup and then walked towards Courtney and started to put it on

her.

"There it is all better," Carly said. Courtney looked at Carly. "Thank you,"

Then there was a knock at the door, and it was Emily. "It's time."

Carly and Courtney stood up. "Are you ready?" Carly asked.

"I'm more than ready, let's go," Courtney said, as they walked out of the suite.

A few moments later,

The music started, and Courtney looked at Jason down at the aisle and she

started to smile to herself.

She is having everything that she wanted in her life; she has a baby on the way and the man of her dreams.

"Are you ready, honey?" Mike said, as he put his hand out to walk her down

the aisle. Courtney smiled and linked her arm with her father's.

"Yes I am."

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

**Through Thick and Thin  
  
Chapter 21**  
  
Jason looked at Courtney as she was walking down the aisle; he couldn't  
believe how beautiful she looked. She walked up to him and they smiled at  
each other.  
  
"We are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Courtney Matthews and Jason  
Morgan," the priest replied. He talked for a few minutes and then reached the part of the ceremony where they exchange vows.  
  
"Do you Courtney Matthews take thee Jason Morgan to be your wedded husband for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, til death do you part as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," Courtney said as she placed the ring on Jason's finger.  
  
"Do you Jason Morgan take thee Courtney Matthews to be your wedded wife for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, til death do you part as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," Jason replied as he placed the ring on Courtney's finger. They shared a smile.  
  
"You are now husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said, as  
Jason leaned over and kissed Courtney.  
  
Jason then grabbed Courtney's hand and they walked down the aisle.

A while later.  
  
"Here are Mr. and Mrs. Morgan," he said, as both Courtney and Jason walked  
into the reception hall. Courtney leaned over and whispered to Jason.

"I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he said as he leaned over and kissed her. Courtney looked up at everybody and started to smile. She was finally Mrs. Jason Morgan. Courtney grabbed Jason's hand, and then walked over to the table. Carly and the rest of the wedding party were sitting at the table.

"What a great ceremony it was," Emily said, "You looked so pretty. So, how does it feel to finally be married to my brother?"  
  
"It feels great; I'm so lucky to be with him," Courtney said, as she leaned  
over and kissed Jason. Jason smiled.

"I'm the lucky one," he whispered.  
  
"You look so happy, Courtney," Sarah said.  
  
"I am," Courtney said. Courtney then turned to Jason.

"I don't know if you met them before the ceremony, but these are my best friends from high school, Sarah and Julie." Jason shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you." he said. He then grabbed Courtney's hand.

"Would you like to have this dance?" Courtney stood up and smiled.  
  
"Of course, I would," she smiled, as she walked over to the dance floor and shared their first dance as husband and wife. Courtney put her arms around Jason as they started to dance, and then put her hand on his shoulder, and smiled to herself. She then saw Emily and Zander, Carly and Sonny, Alan and Monica, and the rest of the guests on the  
dance floor. She then started to feel funny.  
  
"Courtney, are you okay?" Jason asked as he looked at her.

"I just feel a little dizzy." Jason grabbed her hand.

"Why don't you sit down," They walked over to the table and she sat down. Jason kneels down to Courtney.

"Why don't you have some water?"  
  
"Jas, I'm fine."  
  
"What about the baby?" Courtney grabbed a hold of Jason's hand.

"I'm fine, I just felt a little dizzy; it's nothing. I've just had a big day." Carly and Julie came up to them both.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked.  
  
"We were dancing and then she felt dizzy." Carly sat down next to Courtney,  
and took her hand.

"I shouldn't have made this wedding so big; you are  
probably really worn out. Maybe you should go home."  
  
"Stop it, Carly! I'm fine. I just felt funny, but I am fine now," Courtney  
said, as she stood up.  
  
"Are you sure that you should be standing, maybe you should rest a bit,"  
Sarah suggested.  
  
"Are you having any pains in your stomach?" Carly questioned. Courtney  
turned and laughed at everybody ask her all these questions.

"I know that you both are just worried about me, but it was nothing. I think it was just all the excitement of the wedding."  
  
"Okay, but promise me that you will go and see Dr. Meadows tomorrow," Carly  
replied.  
  
Courtney smiled. "I promise you."  
  
"I'll make sure that she does it," Jason said, as he put his arms around  
Courtney. Courtney looked at him.

"There is really is nothing wrong."  
  
"Please do it for me," he said. She looked at him.

"You know that I can't say no to you, I'll call Dr. Meadows tomorrow morning," she said, as she leaned over and kissed Jason.  
  
"Is everything okay over here?" Sonny asked, as he came up to them. Carly  
laughed.

"It's fine, Sonny, Courtney just had a dizzy spell, but she promise me that  
she would go to the doctor tomorrow and make sure that everything is okay."  
  
"Are you sure about that, Courtney? We can take you to the hospital now to   
get check out," Sonny replied.  
  
"No, how many times do I have to tell you I'm fine!" Carly grabbed a hold of Sonny.

"Come on, let's go dance again."  
  
"I want another dance as well, Jason. "Jason looked at her with this  
concerned look on her face.  
  
"I'm fine," she said as she playfully hit Jason, and then grabbed his hand.

"We are dancing," she said, as she dragged him to the dance floor.  
  
A while later,  
  
Emily was dancing with Zander, when she looked at her ring.

"I can't believe that I am marrying you." Zander smiled.

"I can't believe it either." Emily and Zander then started to  
walk over to the table.

"So when are you going to tell everybody?"  
  
"Tell everybody what?" Courtney asked, as her and Jason returned to the  
table. Emily looked up at Courtney.

"I don't know if this is the right time to tell everybody as this is your wedding day. I don't want to spoil it with my news." Courtney laughed.

"What's the news? Tell me!"

Zander grabbed Emily's hand. "Tell them," he whispered. She smiled.

"Okay, Zander and I are engaged." Courtney hugged Emily.

"That is great news, I'm so happy for you," Jason looked at Zander and Emily, but didn't say anything.

"I know that you don't like Zander, Jason but I love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life  
with him, so you are going to have to get use to it." Courtney looked at Jason.

"They are in love, like we are. Remember when Sonny didn't want us to be together, but it didn't stop us from being together, did it?" Courtney replied, as she put her arms around him.  
Jason looked at Courtney and nodded.

"I'm happy for you, Emily, if he is the one that you want to be with, I'm not going to stop you," he said, as he hugged Emily.  
  
"Thanks, Courtney," Emily said, smiling.  
  
"It's nothing, Emily. You are my sister in law now." Carly came up to them.

"It's time for the cake," she said. Courtney smiled.

"Great," she said as Jason and her went over to the cake.  
  
An hour later,  
  
Courtney was chatting with Monica and Alan.

"I'm glad that my son found you; I hope he is very happy," Monica replied.  
  
"I am," Jason said. Monica then hugged her son.  
  
"And you take of this one, she is carrying our grandchildren," Alan replied.  
Jason and Courtney both looked at each other and grinned. Alan and Monica  
then left them alone. Courtney started to yawn.

"I'm starting to get tired. Do you think Carly would notice if we left?"  
  
"What you are going to leave now?" Carly asked as she came up to Courtney  
and Jason. Courtney looked at Carly.

"Thanks you for doing such a great wedding. This is exactly what I wanted, but I am starting to get really tired, and you don't want me to get worn out do you. I am pregnant."

Carly laughed. "I understand, "she said, as she hugged her, "Don't forgot  
what you promise me."  
  
"I know that I have to go to Dr. Meadows tomorrow, I will." Sarah and Julie showed up.

"We overheard that you are leaving now, this was the best wedding that I have been to." Julie replied, "You did a great job, Carly."  
  
"Thank you," Carly said, grinning.  
  
"When are you going back home?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Tomorrow night," Julie replied.  
  
"Well come by my place before you all leave, so I can say one last goodbye,"  
Courtney said. They nodded.

"We will."

As Courtney and Jason bean walking out of the reception hall everyone started throwing rice at them.  
  
A while later,  
  
Jason and Courtney show up at the loft. Jason then picked up Courtney.

"You don't have to this, Jas."  
  
"But it is our wedding day; I thought you would want everything to be  
perfect."  
  
"I do," she said, as she leaned over and kissed him, and then went into  
their loft, and spent the night together as husband and wife.  
  
The next morning,  
  
Courtney was getting dressed when Jason woke up.

"Good morning, Mrs. Morgan," he said. She looked at him, and smiled.

"Morning, Mr. Morgan," she said laughing, as she put her shirt on, "So I called Dr. Meadows and she said that she can see us at 10am. Do you think that you can make it with me, or do you have to do something for Sonny?" Jason stood up and walked over to Courtney.

"Of course I can go with you. You aren't worried that something is wrong, are you?" Courtney grinned.

"No of course, I just would like you to be there with me."  
Jason grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Well then I will be there with you. I'll go get ready," he said.  
  
"Wait," she said, as she leaned over and kissed him. "I love you, Jason  
Morgan."  
  
"I love you, Courtney Morgan," he said, as he walked towards the bathroom.  
She looked at him, as he closed the door behind him. She smiled to herself.  
She was so happy that they were finally married.  
  
She then walked over to the kitchen and got something to eat and walked over  
to the couch and then she touched her stomach.

"So I'm finally married to your dad. It is the best thing that I ever did. He is such a sweet guy; he is going to be the best dad ever. He'll do anything for you no matter what it is."  
  
"Courtney, are you talking to the baby again?" Jason asked, as he came out  
of the bathroom. She laughed.

"It is good to talk to the baby, I hear you at night sometime talking to the baby. You think I don't hear you, but I do." Jason walked over to Courtney and sat down next to her.

"Okay maybe I talk once or twice, not as often you do," Courtney smiled.

"Okay fine, if that is what you want to believe that is fine with me, "she said as she leaned over and kissed Jason.  
  
"Just so you know, I love you talking to our baby," Jason replied,  
grinning. "Now we bet get to Dr. Meadows."  
  
Courtney and Jason are waiting in the room when Dr. Meadows come in.  
  
"Good morning, Courtney, so how are you doing?" she asked as she sat down.  
  
"I'm doing great, I was dizzy yesterday at my wedding, and Carly wanted me   
to come and make sure that everything was okay, but I know that nothing is  
wrong."  
  
She hoped that she was right and nothing was wrong with the baby.  
  
"Congratulations on your wedding. It was good that you came to see me. Why don't we see your baby as we should be able to see the baby better now. You are 5  
months now," Dr. Meadows said. The doctor then looked at the ultrasound.

"Oh," she said sounding surprised. Courtney grabbed a hold of Jason's hand.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong with my child? Please tell me." Jason looked at Courtney.

"Everything is going to be fine, just let the doctor tell us what's wrong and we will deal with it." Dr. Meadows looked at Courtney and Jason.

"Nothing is wrong with your baby, or should I say babies." Courtney looked at the doctor with this confused look on her face.

"Babies?"  
  
"Yes, one of the heartbeats has been hiding; you are going to have twins."  
  
To be continued.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22  
**  
Through Thick and Thin

"Did you just say that I am having twins? I can't believe this!" Courtney  
cried as she grabbed a hold of Jason's hand.

"Would you like to know the sex of your babies?" Dr. Meadows asked with a smile. Jason looked at Courtney.

"It is up to you," he said. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I think I want to wait."

"Okay, make an appointment to see me in a few weeks," Dr. Meadows as she  
walked out of the room. Courtney looked at Jason.

"I can't believe that we are having twins."

"I know," Jason said as he put his arms around her.

"I'm just going to go get dressed and then we can go home," Courtney  
replied. Jason nodded.

A hour later, Courtney and Jason returned to the loft. Courtney went over to the couch  
and sat down.

"So we are going to have to start and think about names for our babies," she said as she picked up a book that was on the table.

"Carly gave me this book a few weeks ago; it is a baby names book," Courtney  
replied, grinning.

"How about John for a boy?" Courtney looked at Jason and could see that he didn't like the name. She laughed.

"Okay. Why don't you pick the name, then," Courtney said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Courtney got up and answered the door.

"Hey," Courtney said as she hugged Sarah, Julie and Katie.

"Why don't you come in?" Courtney said as they walked into the loft.

"So have you gone to see the doctor yet? Is everything okay?" Sarah asked. Courtney smiled.

"It's more than okay..." Jason walked up to Courtney.

"I have to go and talk to Sonny, but I'll be back later," he said as he hugged her.

"Don't tell Carly about the babies yet; I want to tell her," Courtney whispered. Jason nodded.

"Goodbye," he said as he left the loft.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Courtney asked.

"We want to know how your appointment went," Julie replied. Courtney smiled at them. "When I went to the doctor today, I got some really great news... I'm having twins!" All of them looked at Courtney.

"Why didn't you know this before?" Katie questioned, looking slightly confused.

"One of the heartbeats was hiding, so that is why the doctor didn't know I   
was having twins, but I am. I still can't believe it. It was so great that I  
was having one baby, now I am having two. I'm so excited!"

"We are so happy for you Courtney! Our plane doesn't leave for another 5  
hours, so why don't we go out for breakfast to celebrate," Sarah suggested. Courtney smiled.

"Sure that sound like fun."

An hour later, Courtney waved goodbye to Julie, Sarah and Katie as they left. She then  
picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" said the person on the other line.

"Hey Carly, it's me, Courtney. Could I you meet me at Kelly's? I need to tell  
you something."

"Are you okay, Courtney?" Carly asked, concerned.

"I'm fine; I just need to see you," she said.

"Meet me in 15 minutes," she said as she hung up the phone. Courtney grabbed her jacket and keys. Carly is going to be so surprised when she finds out, Courtney thought to herself as she closed the door and went to meet Carly.

Courtney was walking in Kelly's when Penny came up to her.

"What would you like, Courtney?"

"I would love some tea," Courtney said smiling at her ex-co-worker.

"You look so great! You are starting to show now," Penny replied.

"Thanks Penny," Courtney said with this big smile on her face. She put her  
hand on her stomach. She couldn't believe that she was having twins. She was  
thrilled that she was having one baby, but now she is having two.

"So I can tell by the look on your face that the news that you have to tell  
me is good," said a voice. Courtney looked up and saw Carly standing in  
front of her. She smiled.

"It's great news; I'm having twins!" Carly let out a cry and hugged Courtney.

"I'm so happy for you!" Carly sat down.

"So why didn't you find out sooner?"

"Because one of the babies was hiding, so we only saw one heartbeat,"   
Courtney responded. Carly smiled.

"Well we need to go shopping now that you are having two of them."

"Did I just hear that you are having twins?" Emily asked as she walked into  
Kelly's with Zander. Courtney nodded.

"Yes I just found out today." Emily hugged Courtney.

"I'm so happy for you. I can't wait until me and Zander have kids together, " she said, as she  
looked at Zander with a big smile on her face.

"Let's get married first," he said, as he put his arms around her.

"Yeah, I think that is good idea. I want to spend some time with you before we have  
little ones running around the room," she said, as she leaned over and  
kissed Zander. He looked at her.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too Zander." Courtney smiled.

"It looks like you are guys are already newlyweds and you aren't even married yet. Have you decided when you are going to get married?" she asked Emily.

"We haven't decide yet, but I don't think it will be for a few months. Well we'll talk to you later," Emily replied, as her and Zander walked away.

A few months later, Courtney was going through her mail when she saw a letter from Elizabeth.  
She opened it and read it.

_Dear Courtney,  
I was so happy to hear about you having twins! You must be  
so happy about it. I'm doing well in __Italy__, but I do miss Port Charles. I  
just can't come back just yet. Jason said I can probably come back in a few  
months._

I was happy to hear that Emily and Zander are engaged. I wish that I could  
be there for their wedding. In this letter, I'm sending something for their  
wedding.

Jeff and I are doing great. We have been going out for nearly 4 months  
already; it is still hard to trust someone after what happened with Ric, but  
I'm trying to.

Well I should be going now. Talk to you soon.

Elizabeth

Courtney put the letter down on the counter; she couldn't believe that she  
and Elizabeth were good friends. She never thought that would happen.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and Emily and  
Zander were standing in front of them.

"Hey," Courtney replied, "What are you two doing here?"

"We thought we would come by and see how you are doing?" Courtney smiled.

"I just want these twins to come." Emily and Zander walked into the loft, and sat down on the couch. Courtney closed the door behind her.

"Jason is being so protective of me. He thinks that something is going to happen to me, but I kee telling him that I'm fine."

"He's just worried about you; you are his wife. You know  
how Jason is when he loves someone," Emily chuckled. Courtney smiled.

"I know. You are right."

"Do you want something to drink?" Courtney asked as she walked towards the  
kitchen. Suddenly Courtney cried out in pain and Emily and Zander ran to her side.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, worried. Courtney looked up and clutched her stomach.

"I think I'm going into labor."

To be continued!


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Courtney is 8 months long, I know that might not be how the   
storyline seem to be going, sorry. This is the last chapter of this story.

Through Thick and Thin

Chapter 23

Emily looked at Courtney with a shocked look on her face. "Are you sure?"

"I think I know if I am in labor or not! We need to get to the hospital now!" Courtney shouted.

Emily looked at Courtney. "I can't believe this; you are having the twins."

"Em, get me to the hospital now, and call Jason." Emily looked at Zander.  
"What are you doing just standing there? Help us!"

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, looking at Emily.

"Get her bag, and let's get going," Emily said, as she looked at Courtney. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be better when we get to the hospital," Courtney yelled as she screamed in pain.   
Emily looked at Courtney calmly. "We'll get you there; don't worry,"

Courtney smiled slightly. "I know, but I want Jason there with me. I don't want to have the twins without him."

"You won't, Courtney, I promise you," Emily said, softly, as she grabbed her  
hand, as they all headed out of the apartment.

888

Jason and Sonny were sitting on the couch, when the phone rang; Jason got up and put up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Jason, it's me, Emily. Courtney is at the hospital; she's in labor," Emily said.

"She's what? She's not due for another month,"

Emily laughed. "Well the babies are coming now, so get to the hospital now!"

"I'm coming," Jason said, as he hung up the phone.

Sonny looked at Jason. "Is everything okay?"

"Courtney's having the twins!" Jason said.

"That's great news, let's go," Sonny said, with a smile, as he grabbed his jacket and headed out of the penthouse. Sonny looked at Jason as they were heading out of the elevator, and could see how scared he looked, even though he wouldn't admit it.

Half an hour later, Jason and Sonny showed up at the hospital and they approached the admitting desk.

"What room is Courtney Morgan in?" Jason asked.

"She's in room3b," Zander said, as he approached them.

Jason nodded as they walked away from him.

"You could at least thank me," Zander said out loud to himself, but he knew that Jason didn't like him, and there was nothing he could do about it. Zander then sat down and waited for Emily.

"Zander, what are you doing sitting here?" she asked, as she sat down next to him.

He looked at her. "I didn't really think that Jason would want me in the room while his wife is having her babies."

Emily grabbed his hand. "Well he better get use to you being in my life, because you are in my life forever. One day this is going to be us, having a baby,"

Zander smiled at Emily. "We just got engaged. We don't need to think about having a baby yet."

Emily put her arms around Zander. "I know that. You are going to make a great father one day."  
Zander sighed. "I don't know about that."

"Stop it, Zander. I love you, and I know you for the wonderful person you are. Our daughter or son will be lucky to have you as a father," Emily said, as she leaned over and kissed him. He smiled at her, as she was kissing him.

"I love you, Emily. After you went to rehab and you broke up with me, I thought that we would never get back to where we were before, but now look at us we are happy."

"We are," Emily said, as she grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let's go and see how Courtney is doing."

"I really don't think that..." but before Zander could say anymore, Emily stopped him. "You're coming even if you don't want to."

"When you say it like that, I guess I have to listen," Zander said, as he stood up. Emily smiled, as she put her arms around him.

"Of course you have to listen to me; I'm going to be your wife soon." Zander smiled. "I can't wait."

888

A few hours later,

"Breathe," Carly told Courtney. "You just need to breathe, honey."

"Carly, I know that you mean well, I love that you are here, but do you think you could go outside for a little bit?"

Sonny touched Carly's shoulder. "Let's leave Jason and Courtney alone for a while. Why don't we call Letecia and see how Michael and Morgan are doing?"

Courtney mouthed the words "Thank you "to Sonny.

Carly looked at Courtney. "I'll leave you for a while. Are you going to be okay are your own?" she asked. Courtney grabbed Jason's hand. "I think I'll be okay." 

Carly smiled at Courtney. "I'll be outside if you need me," Carly said, as she and Sonny walked out of the room. 

Courtney turned to Jason. "I thought she would never leave, I love Carly, like she is my big sister, but she was starting to..."

"Drive you crazy?" Jason said with a grin.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Courtney said, as she smiled at Jason.

"I can't believe that the twins are coming, I dreamt about this day for so long. What if I'm not a good mom?"

Jason put his arms around Courtney. "You're going to be a great mother. I seen the way you are with Michael and now Morgan."

Courtney was about to say something else when Courtney yelled in pain and held onto Jason's hand tightly.  
"  
Get these babies out of me now!"

Dr. Meadows walked into the room. "Well it seems like you are ready to have these babies, let's see if they are ready to come."

A few hours later,

"Push, just one more push." Jason told Courtney, holding her hand. '

"That's it… you can do." she said, as she smiled at Courtney.

Courtney looked at her husband. "I can't do this anymore.. it hurts too much."

"You can do it," Jason said, as he looked at Courtney with such love in his eyes.

"You just need to push more time."

Then a few seconds later,

"I see the head, just one more push." Dr. Meadows replied. Then suddenly a baby started to cry.

"Courtney, Jason, you have a beautiful baby boy," Dr. Meadow said, as she handed the baby to the nurse to get him cleaned out. A few seconds later, Dr. Meadows handed Courtney the baby. Courtney couldn't believe how cute he looked, just like his dad.

"Oh wow. He's our son," Courtney said, as she turned and looked at Jason, and smiled. "He looks exactly like his father."

"I think he looks like you... beautiful," Jason said, as he leaned over and kissed Courtney. The baby looked up at Jason and smiled. Jason touched the baby's tiny hands. "You are so precious…"

The nurse grabbed a hold of the baby.

"We need to take your son for a little bit to check him over." Courtney watched as the nurse put her son in the crib. She didn't want to let go of him, but she knew that it was only going to be for a while

"Courtney.. you need to push again. Your other baby is coming," Dr. Meadow said.

A few minutes later,

"Courtney, you have a beautiful baby girl," Dr. Meadows.

"You now have one of each," she smiled, as she handed the baby to the nurse, as she cleaned the baby up.

Courtney smiled. "I didn't care if it was a boy or girl, as long as it was healthy, but now that I know they are. I think it's great that we have one of each. Don't you think, Jason?"

Jason smiled. "Right." 

Courtney grabbed Jason's hand. "I love you, Jason."

"I love you too, Courtney."

Later, everybody walked into the Courtney's hospital room.

"I hear that you have a boy and a girl?" Carly said, as she ran to Courtney's side.

Courtney nodded. "I did. The nurses are just checking over them and then they will be back there with their Mommy and Daddy."

"What are you going to name them?" Carly asked.

Courtney smiled at Jason. "We are naming our daughter Emma Lyn and our son is going to be Jacob Michael," Courtney announced.

Carly smiled. "Those are lovely names. I am so happy for the both of you. Nobody deserves it more than the two of you."

The nurse then walked in with Courtney and Jason's twins. The nurse handed Emma to Jason and Jacob to Courtney.

"Jacob, Emma, I would like you to meet your Auntie Carly and Uncle Sonny."

"I think we need to work that name." Sonny said, with a grin. Jason then looked at his daughter.

"Emma, Jacob, I would you like to meet Auntie Emily," Jason just looked at Zander, but didn't say anything.

"What about Zander?" Emily said.

"What about him?" Jason said. Emily smiled at the little girl. "This is your Uncle Zander; you're going to see a lot of him."

"We'll see about that," Jason said, as he held his daughter in his arms. She was so precious, when she smiled at him, it made Jason realize how lucky he is to have Courtney in his life, and two wonderful kids.

Courtney and Jason have been through a lot in these past few months, but they were able to get through it all, thick and thin, now and always.

The End


End file.
